La carrera de la Vida
by OrchideeNoire
Summary: UA. En el apasionante mundo de las carreras de coches...¿Que nos podemos encontrar en el? Celos, amistad, amor, intriga, de todo un poco. Soy muy mala para hacer resumenes...Espero que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling....la historia es enteramente mia, espero que os guste.**

**UA.  
**

_**Prólogo**_

- ¡Y atención! ¡El gran favorito en este maravilloso deporte ha demostrado porque es el niño predilecto de la nueva escudería Slytherin! ¡Harry Potter acaba de ganar su décima carrera!- se escuchaba la voz del comentarista por todo el recinto.

La gente se levanto de sus asientos vitoreando al coche que pasaba delante de ellos mientras que el resto de los automóviles iban frenando su carrera para dirigirse a los boxes.

En uno de ellos se podía apreciar a tres personas. Un muchacho alto, rubio, ojos grises, de no más de 25 años, enfundado en un traje negro se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios, viendo como dos jovencitas daban saltos de alegría mientras se abrazaban.

Una era rubia, de unos 23 años, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, con ojos azules soñadores. Vestía un traje de chaqueta y falda con altos tacones en sus pies, que no la impedían saltar como loca.

La otra en cambio, era castaña con el pelo ondulado y recogido en un moño descuidado, con ojos marrones y almendrados, vestida con un mono de mecánico que lo tenia abrochado hasta la cadera y en la parte de arriba una camiseta negra pegada. También tendría unos 23 años.

Ambas reían, lloraban y saltaban de alegría. En eso por fin el coche ganador llego hasta donde ellos estaban dejando bajar a su conductor, un hombre cuya cara era tapada por un casco. Cuando este fue retirado se dejo ver a un joven de unos 25 años con el pelo negro y desordenado, con grandes y bellos ojos color verde tras unas gafas especiales para las carreras, era muy atractivo. Una sonrisa de lo más sincera y llena de felicidad dibujaba su cara.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a los otros tres cuando sin previo aviso las chicas se lanzaron a sus brazos haciéndole perder durante un segundo el equilibrio, pero recuperándolo rápidamente.

- ¡Harry! ¡Lo conseguiste!- gritaban las dos entre risas.

- ¿Lo dudabais?- grito en tono arrogante, pero divertido.

- No seas arrogante.- le regaño la castaña mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo y se separaba de el.

- ¡Auch! Hermione, sabes que era broma.- le dijo mientras que la atraía de nuevo al abrazo. La rubia aun seguía colgada de su cuello.

- Luna, cariño, si no le sueltas pronto me voy a sentir celoso.- dijo el cuarto acercándose donde sus amigos y novia.

- Sabes que no tengo nada con Harry, Draco. Es mi mejor amigo, y estoy feliz, ¡ha vuelto a ganar!- le contesto la rubia sin soltar aun el cuello del moreno.

- Lo hemos visto todos.- dijo aparentando cada vez mas molestia, que no sentía en absoluto.

- Ya, ya. Tu eres mi único celoso.- soltando por fin el agarre a su victima se acerco a su novio y le beso con amor los labios.

- Lo se. Pero me gusta como me intentas compensar.- le contesto mientras la abrazaba.- Esto tenemos que celebrarlo.- volvió hablar sin apartar las manos de Luna.- Esta noche nos vamos de cena los cuatro.- se acerco a los otros dos ofreciéndole unas gafas redondas al moreno.

- Gracias.- dijo este cogiéndole las gafas normales y quitándose las especiales.- Y en esa cena...espero que todo este pagado por la escudería.

- Sin problemas, yo pago.- dijo el rubio mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo.

- Hermione.- llamo el conductor a la castaña.- El coche se inclina ligeramente a la izquierda en las curvas cerradas.

- ¿De verdad? Ahora mismo lo miro.- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al automóvil, pero fue detenida por los fuertes brazos del ojiverde.

- Te lo he dicho para que lo sepas, no para que lo hagas en este preciso instante.

- Pero...

- Por un día que se retrase la revisión no va a pasar nada. Además aun queda días para la próxima carrera, tendrás tiempo de sobra. Ahora nos vamos al hotel para prepararnos para la cena que Draco, muy amablemente, nos ha invitado.

La castaña le miro a los ojos y sonrió. Era cierto, por un día sin trabajo no iba a acabarse el mundo. Ya lo haría mañana, quedaban dos semanas para la próxima carrera en Londres, su ciudad natal. Esa carrera tendría que ser perfecta.

- Enhorabuena Potter.- una voz interrumpió la conversación silenciosa que ambos tenían. Era un hombre de la edad de Harry, pelirrojo, ojos azules y bastante mas alto que el nombrado. Venia seguido por una muchacha algo más jóven que ellos, también pelirroja, y a la vez y al mismo tiempo diferentemente vestida como Hermione, un pantalón algo ancho pegado a sus caderas y una "camiseta" rosa que tan solo le tapaba lo que tenia que tapar, dejando al descubierto su plano vientre mostrando un piercing en su ombligo.

- Weasly.- fue la única respuesta del moreno.

- Veo que tu nueva escudería te ha servido para darte ese impulso que en Gryffindor no tenias.- le dijo el pelirrojo.

- Si. Además estoy mucho más a gusto aquí.

- Hola Harry.- le saludo la pelirroja acercándose provocativamente a el.

- Hola Ginny.- Harry parecía no sentirse molesto por la cercanía excesiva de la del pelo rojo.

- Enhorabuena. Cada día eres mejor. Que lastima que no lo hayas conseguido con nosotros.- y sin pudor alguno se acerco a su cara dándole un ligero beso muy cerca de los labios, cosa que a la castaña le molesto sobremanera.

- Hermione. Parece que molestamos. ¿Qué te parecería si nos vamos tu y yo a tomar algo?- le dijo insinuante el pelirrojo.

- No gracias, Ron. Yo me voy. Ya tengo planes con...- miro a su alrededor buscando a los rubios, ¿dónde se habían metido? Ya aparecerían.- ...con Draco y Luna.

- Que lastima. Me gustaba mucho cuando estábamos en el mismo equipo. Podríamos hablar con los patrocinadores y hacer que tu vuelvas y que mi hermana se quede con Harry, parecen estar muy a gusto.- volvió a decir Ron señalando como la pelirroja "diabólica", como la denominaba Hermione, se acercaba cada vez mas a Harry y este no parecía importarle en absoluto.

- No gracias. Estoy estupendamente donde estoy, nadie intenta hacerme parecer de menos. Y ahora si me lo permites, me voy. ¿Harry?- llamo a su amigo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?- dijo algo desorientado mirando a los lados.

- ¿Vienes? Seguramente Luna este hablando con la prensa y tendrías que estar tu también.

- No creo que Luna tenga ningún problema, ese es su campo. Yo iré un poco más tarde al hotel, tengo cosas que hacer.- y volvió a mirar los ojos azules de la que estaba pegada a el como una lapa.

- Como quieras.- dijo molesta mientras iba hacia la salida del estadio. No se preocuparía por nada, el resto del equipo se encargaría de coger el coche y todo lo necesario para irse al día siguiente hacia Inglaterra.

Paso como una exhalación al lado de Luna y Draco sin dirigirles ni la mirada, con paso rápido. Se metió a su propio coche y salió disparada hacia el hotel. Puede que Harry fuera quien participaba en las carreras y ella solo fuera la mecánica, pero ella también disfrutaba con la velocidad.

Los rubios se quedaron mirando como el polvo que había dejado el coche de la castaña iba asentándose otra vez en el suelo.

- Creo que los hermanos Weasly han atacado de nuevo.- comento Luna.

- Si, y me lo he perdido.

- ¡Draco!

- Es entretenido ver como Herms le da calabazas una y otra vez a la comadreja.

- Ya. ¿Y es entretenido ver como tu amiga sale lastimada viendo como a Harry se le cae la baba con Ginevra?

- No eso no es entretenido.

- Ya lo sabia yo.

Harry apareció solo, por suerte para los rubios, y al verles se acerco a ellos.

- ¿Y Hermione? No se por que estaba algo irritante hace unos momentos.- les pregunto.

- ¿No lo sabes?- pregunto a su vez Luna.

- No. ¿Qué debería saber?

- Harry...como patrocinador tuyo, es decir como tu jefe, te recomiendo que te gradúes las gafas.- le contesto Draco.

- ¿Qué?

- O mejor. Que te pongas una inyección contra la alergia de comadrejas. Creo que te dejan atontado.

A Harry no le gusto esa contestación. Sabia que sus amigos no tragaban a los pelirrojos, bueno el tampoco tragaba a Ron, pero Ginny era diferente, le resultaba muy atractiva, ¿y que podía haber de malo en divertirse con ella de vez en cuando?

- Dejadlo chicos. Vámonos al hotel, Hermione estará ya allí.- les tranquilizo Luna.

Así Harry se metió en la parte trasera del coche de Draco, mientras que Luna en la de copiloto. Draco se sentaba en la de conductor y arrancaba el coche.

Cada uno tenia sus coches particulares, pero en días de carrera los tres solían ir en el de Draco para que Harry no se pusiera más nervioso antes de comenzar la competición, mientras que Hermione le gustaba conducir, por lo que siempre iba sola en el suyo propio.

De esta manera había pasado un nuevo día, con una nueva victoria. Pero con algunas derrotas en algunas cosas para una castaña.

**Hola!!! Que tal? Como va este 2009? Bueno, aqui traigo otra historia, año nuevo, historia nueva, jajaja.**

**Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar los capitulos, pero eso depende de la inspiracion y del tiempo que tenga de escribir ahora que empiezan de nuevo las clases.**

**Espero que a los que os guste "Los Cuentos Clasicos de Howgarts" no me odieis mucho, la inspiracion en esa historia esta nula, pero algun dia volvera y lo continuare. De momento os dejo con esta historia que espero que is haya gustado el primer capitulo...contando que solo es el prologo claro.**

**Un saludo para todos y si me dejais un review el saludo sera doble, jajaja.**

**Un besazo!!!  
**


	2. Vida

_**Vida **_

Entro a su habitación del hotel como si fuera un huracán. Estaba molesta, enfadada, colérica... Todo iba en su contra. Se dejo caer en su cama y rememoro como había llegado a donde estaba ahora.

Todo comenzaba cuando aun iba a la universidad, ella estaba estudiando Ingeniería aeronáutica, siempre le habían gustado los motores, daba igual de que fuera, aviones, coches o motos, todo se centraba en unos patrones determinados, todo era organización, eso era lo que ha ella le gustaba.

En su curso era la única mujer, por eso era despreciada, creían que ella no pasaría ni del primer cuatrimestre por no ser un hombre. Tan solo hubo una persona que se acerco a ella desde el primer momento, Harry. Lo primero que le dijo fue que se alegraba de tener una compañera, que un curso entero de hombres no sabría si lo aguantaría. Era un joven dos años mayor que ella que había comenzado la carrera mas tarde por causas familiares, mas tarde sabría que vivía con sus tíos, que le odiaban y que había tenido que trabajar durante dos años para poder ahorrar el dinero suficiente para poder comenzar a estudiar lo que a el le gustaba ya que sus familiares se lo negaban.

Fue pasando los cursos, ambos sacaban las mejores notas haciendo que los demás estudiantes fueran respetando cada vez mas a Hermione. La castaña y el moreno se hicieron inseparables, los mejores amigos, aunque ella empezó a sentir algo más en esa relación, pero prefirió callarse, no quería que su único apoyo en ese mundo se alejara de ella, y así había seguido hasta ese momento.

Conocieron a Luna y a Draco por casualidad. En una conferencia sobre una compañía sobre ingeniería reconocida en todo el mundo, Malfoy corp., el director de esta, Lucius Malfoy, al terminar quiso hablar con los dos mejores de este curso, que fueron Harry y Hermione, para ofrecerles un trabajo en su empresa cuando su carrera finalizase. Junto al Sr. Malfoy estaba el hijo de este, Draco, un chico serio y poco hablador, estudiante de económicas y mejor alumno de esta.

Sin que nadie se percatase, una rubia se escabullo de la vigilancia y se acercó haciendo preguntas sin ningún signo de vergüenza al señor Malfoy. Los tres mas jóvenes se quedaron mirándola impresionados, en especial Draco, nadie se acercaba a su padre de esa manera y salía bien librado. Lucias la miro e impresionado por su descaro contesto un poco ausente las preguntas de la joven.

Al terminar todo ese barullo, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a tomar algo para celebrar su futuro trabajo. Draco les pregunto si podría ir con ellos y así hablarían un poco mas sobre el trabajo, ya que el ya trabajaba en la empresa. Llegaron a un local cercano y se fijaron que en una mesa cercana se encontraba sentada la rubia, sola, y algunos comentarios poco agradables se escuchaban por encima del bullicio hacia su persona. Hermione sin pensárselo se levanto y se sentó a su lado, comenzando una conversación, los dos muchachos la siguieron. Descubrieron que era estudiante de periodismo y que no era muy bien reconocida entre sus compañeros por que era algo excéntrica y la mejor entre ellos lo que llevaba a envidias.

Así se conocieron los cuatro, así se hicieron amigos, y pocos meses después nació la pareja de Draco y Luna.

Cuando estaban en su ultimo año, y aun por causas poco comprensibles, Harry se metió a trabajar en una escudería mientras compaginaba sus estudios, Gryffindor, pues sus ahorros habían disminuido y necesitaba el dinero. Se descubrió que era un gran conductor, pero el niño bonito de esta era un pelirrojo, Ron Weasly, intentaba a todo precio no perder su puesto.

Hermione en apoyo de su amigo pidió trabajo como mecánica, siendo siempre eclipsada por Ginevra Weasly, quien había puesto sus ojos en el moreno y quería quitar la competencia a como diera lugar.

Ninguno de los dos aguanto mas esa situación. Ambos tenían su propio enemigo personal que les hacia la vida imposible. Y Draco salió en su ayuda.

El ya había terminado su carrera y en la empresa de su padre no hacia gran cosa, ya que al ser el hijo del jefe le hacia también ser el mimado, pero no por su progenitor, si no por los empleados que para querer tener contento al patrón hacían todo lo posible para que su hijo no se molestase en ningún problema, se aburría. Pidió a su padre una excedencia, suya y la de Harry y Hermione, que aunque no habían empezado a trabajar oficialmente habían participado en algunos proyectos, para crear su propia escudería de carreras. Lucius, pensando que un poco de acción no vendría mal a su hijo accedió, con la condición que en cinco años los tres volvieran a la empresa para continuar su trabajo.

Así nació Slytherin. Harry como piloto oficial, Hermione como la mecánica jefe, Luna se unió a la causa de su novio y amigos siendo la directora de prensa de la escudería, y Draco el presidente de la misma, convirtiéndose esta en muy poco tiempo en una de las favoritas gracias al empeño del moreno y a la publicidad dada por el rubio.

De esa manera llegamos a la actualidad, donde eran perseguidos por sus rivales, aunque la rival de Hermione era doble, dentro de su especialidad y en el terreno amoroso. Esa pelirroja perseguía a Harry y a el no parecía importarle en absoluto. Eso era lo que más le dolía a Hermione, el pasotismo del moreno ante ella cuando esa pelirroja diabólica estaba cerca.

Después de divagar en sus pensamientos durante no sabia cuanto tiempo, tirada en la cama de su habitación del hotel, miro al reloj y se dio cuenta que casi era la hora de la cena y ella no se había preparado en absoluto.

Se metió a la ducha y tras eso se dispuso a cambiarse con uno de sus mejores vestidos. Lo bueno de esa vida era que el dinero no les faltaba, Draco parecía un amuleto para atraer la riqueza, y ella se aprovecharía de eso, después de todo se lo ganaba estando varias horas del día debajo de un coche.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mientras tanto en el hall del hotel tres personas esperaba a la cuarta integrante del grupo. Harry y Draco iban vestidos con un elegante traje negro, Harry con una camisa blanca y corbata verde, y Draco con camisa negra y corbata roja. Luna iba enfundada en un hermoso vestido azul hasta los tobillos y su pelo recogido en un moño alto, Draco no podía dejar de mirar a su novia, ni esta a el.

- ¿Podríais tener la decencia de no hacer eso delante de mas seres humanos?- les pregunto Harry.- No es muy cómodo, ¿sabéis?

- No te pongas así.- le dijo Luna cuando pudo despegar sus ojos de los grises de Draco.

Harry solo pudo gruñir.

- No se como puede tardar tanto.- volvió a despegar sus labios el moreno refiriéndose a Hermione.

- Solo pasan 10 minutos de la hora que habíamos acordado.- dijo Draco defendiendo a su amiga.

- Demasiados.

- ¿Qué te pasa que estas tan enfadado?- le pregunto Luna.

- ¿A mi? Nada.

- Claro...- dijeron ambos rubios sin creer lo que Harry decía.

- Por supuesto que no me pasa na...- pero sus palabras murieron en los labios al ver como su mejor amiga bajaba por las escaleras con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y sus rizos bien peinados dejándolos sueltos.

- Y la que faltaba ya esta aquí.- dijo Draco acercándose a ella y besándole la mano como todo un caballero.- Estas preciosa.

- Gracias.- sonrió la castaña.

- Parad o me pondré celosa.- bromeo Luna.

- Mi amor, tu eres la única para mi.- le contesto Draco cogiéndola por la cintura.- Pero no me importaría nada hacer un trío con estas dos hermosas mujeres.- rió.

- ¿Te crees lo suficiente para las dos?- dijo Luna.

- Podríamos probarlo. ¿Qué le haríamos si solo esta fanfarroneando Luna?- dijo Hermione.

- No se, no se. Ya pensaríamos algo cruel.- contesto esta.

- No seáis malas conmigo, era una broma.- se defendió el rubio.

- Lo sabemos mi amor. Pero he pensado que en vez de un trío, podríamos hacer un cuarteto e incluir a Harry en nuestra supuesta noche descontrolada.- le decía Luna mientras que los dos cogidos del brazo entraban al lujoso restaurante del hotel.

- Yo no me meto a la misma cama que Harry, me niego. Pensándolo mejor, te prefiero solo a ti en ella.- comento por ultimo el rubio haciendo reír descontroladamente a su novia.

Hermione se quedo en la puerta del restaurante mirando a Harry, quien no había dicho nada desde que ella había llegado.

- ¿Harry?- le llamo.- ¿Entramos?- y le ofreció una mano.

Este miro la mano y luego levanto la vista hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los castaños de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Ya no estas molesta por lo que fuera que lo estuvieses en el circuito?- le pregunto como un niño pequeño.

Hermione sonrió. Esa cualidad de Harry de parecer un niño ante ella en algunas ocasiones a pesar de ser un par de años mayor que ella la encantaba.

- No. No estoy molesta contigo, no podría.

Harry sonrió con esa sonrisa que iluminaba a Hermione. El hombre se acerco a ella cogiéndole firmemente de la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- No sabes lo que me tranquiliza oír eso.

Y cogidos de la mano se acercaron a la mesa donde Luna seguía riendo y Draco solo mostraba una curvatura en sus labios.

Esa era la familia que ellos habían formado. Así era su día a día, los cuatro felices, riendo, bromeando, queriéndose de distintas maneras unos a otros, pero siempre juntos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Hola!!! Si alguien estaba esperando la continuacion de este fic, siento mucho la demora. Entre que me fui un fin de semana a Paris, Entre los trabajos de clase, y la inspiracion que se habia quedado unas semanas mas en Paris de vacaciones no habia actualizado tan rapido como queria, los siento muchisimo.**

**Despues de tanto tiempo y no estoy muy convencida de este capitulo, pero bueno, espero que os guste de todas maneras y me dejeis un review.**

**Gracias por leerlo y mil gracias a los que me dejasteis vuestro apoyo en el capitulo anterior.**

**Un besazo para todos!!!  
**


	3. Suceso

_**Suceso**_

Ya se encontraban en Londres, tres días después de esa maravillosa cena. Al día siguiente serian las pruebas de circuito y Hermione se encontraba revisando cuidadosamente el coche de Harry para ver que no tuviese ningún problema.

Se encontraba con la música a todo volumen, debajo del coche reparando pequeños fallos, mas por desgaste que por rotura en si.

Se encontraba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta quien había entrado en el taller asignado para Slytherin, hasta que la música dejo de sonar.

Extrañada se deslizo de debajo del coche tras haber cambiado la ultima pieza. Lo primero que se encontró fue con una larga melena pelirroja que enmarcaba una cara con finas facciones y ojos azules.

- Hola Ginevra, ¿qué deseas?- le pregunto lo mas educadamente que pudo.

- Nada, solo venia a ver si estabas haciendo tu trabajo.- le contesto la otra con voz arrogante.

- Pues podrás comprobar que así es. Lo que no se es porque tu no lo estas haciendo con el coche de Gryffindor.

- No necesito hacerlo tan constantemente como tu, ya que al ser mejor mecánica mi hermano no tiene tantos problemas con su coche como el pobre Harry los tiene con este.

- Lo que tu digas.- contesto la castaña levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a lavarse las manos de la grasa del coche.

- ¿Y donde esta "mi" querido Harry?

A Hermione ese pronombre posesivo le sentó como una patada en el hígado. Harry no era suyo, no era de nadie, Harry era de Harry.

- No lo se.

- ¡Vaya! Ya veo lo que te importan tus compañeros de equipo que no sabes donde se encuentran.

- Ginevra, déjame en paz. No tengo porque estarlos persiguiendo en todo momento. Son libres.

- Si, y no sabes lo bien que me viene que Harry sea libre. Porque no esta atado a nadie, ¿verdad?

Esa frase fue suficiente para Hermione, no la soporto mas. Tiro el trapo que tenia en las manos al suelo y salió disparada del taller, dejando a una sonriente pelirroja disfrutando de su victoria verbal ante, la que según ella, no la llegaba a los talones, en ninguna materia, ni mecánica ni sentimental.

Se giro mirando el automóvil con ojos brillantes, su hermano se lo había pedido y ella aprovecharía las circunstancias.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No la aguantaba, era insoportable, presumida, descarada y...y...grosera. La había amargado el día, ¿como un ser tan repulsivo podía estar sobre la tierra?

- ¡Herms, Herms!

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que la llamaban. Busco de quien provenía esa voz y se encontró a su mejor amiga.

- Hola Luna.- la saludo.

- Te llevo llamando un buen rato y tu ni caso, ¿en que pensabas?

- En nada interesante. Venia de revisar el coche.

- Se te nota.- dijo divertida la rubia al verla llena de grasa por todas partes.- ¿Esta todo bien?

- Perfectamente. Como siempre.

- Pues vamos a disfrutar del día y nos vamos tu y yo de compras. ¿Qué dices?

- Me apunto. Necesito despejarme la mente de visitas indeseadas.- contesto mientras se fijaba en que la pelirroja salía del taller y las saludaba con una sonrisa falsa, la mas hipócrita que se haya visto en la vida.

- Vaya, mal encuentro con la pelirroja diabólica.- dijo Luna.

- No lo sabes tu bien.

- Pues esto hay que arreglarlo. ¡Vámonos!

- Me voy a duchar y a vestir y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro. Yo iré a decirle a Draco y a Harry que nos vamos a una tarde de chicas y que comeremos fuera, que no nos esperen.

- Vale, hasta dentro de 15 minutos.

Y se despidieron para dirigirse cada una a un lado del pabellón, para más tarde encontrarse y pasarlo bien.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Lo has hecho?- se escucho una voz en las penumbras de la habitación de la pelirroja.

- ¿Tu que crees, Ron?

- Que eres mi hermana favorita.

- Lo se. Solo espero que a Harry no le pase nada grave. Eso no me vendría nada bien a mis propósitos.

- No te preocupes, yo solo quiero que pierda o se de un buen golpe para que no compita en la carrera. No que se mate, no quiero que me digan que soy un asesino. Además, un susto no le vendría mal a ese fanfarrón.

- Espero que sea eso solamente. Pero a mi todo esto también me vendrá bien, muy bien.

Y ambos hermanos se sonrieron con complicidad. Su plan ya estaba en marcha. Nada les pararía, y mucho menos nadie. La pelirroja se acerco a su hermano para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras depositaba sobre una de las mesas de la habitación un conjunto de piezas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Qué vamos hacer tu y yo solitos sin las chicas a nuestro lado?- pregunto Draco a su amigo moreno.

- No lo se. ¿Por qué se tienen que ir las dos solas?- pregunto ahora este un poco molesto.

- Tal vez porque les viene bien a las dos y seamos sinceros, ni a ti ni a mi nos gusta estar horas y horas viendo tiendas.

- Ya, pero que se vayan las dos solas...no se, ¿y si les pasa algo? Una es tu novia, ¿no te preocupa?

- Luna sabe cuidarse, y Hermione mas aun. ¿Porqué te preocupas tu tanto?

- Son mis mejores amigas, no quiero que les ocurra algo malo.

- De una me lo creo, de la otra tengo mis dudas.- murmuro el rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada, nada.

Siguieron andando sin destino determinado. Hasta que unas voces cerca de ellos y una abrazo impulsivo al moreno les hizo detenerse.

Un hombre de unos 40 años, incluso algunos mas, pero que aparentaba 30, se encontraba colgado a las espaldas de Harry mientras otro de las mismas cualidades se acercaba a ellos sonriendo por la vergonzosa escena.

- ¿Cómo ha estado mi ahijado favorito después de ganar tantas carreras y sin saber nada de su pobre padrino?- contesto el hombre.

- Sirius...soy tu único ahijado.

- Por eso mismo eres mi favorito.

- Claro.

- ¡Draco! Mi sobrino predilecto y ojito derecho.- ahora fue el rubio el que era aprisionado por los brazos del hombre.

- Bien tío, bien, aunque un poco ahogado en estos precisos momentos.

- ¿Qué tal chicos?- saludo menos efusivamente el otro hombre, pero con la misma alegría y cariño.

- Bien, ¿y vosotros?- contestaron los dos mas jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

- También bien. Sabíamos que estabais por la ciudad y decidimos ir al hotel donde estáis alojados. Por suerte os encontramos antes...Sirius, ¿Qué haces?- dijo el castaño mayor mirando como su amigo miraba a todas partes buscando algo.

- ¿Dónde están esas preciosuras que tenéis como amigas? Quiero saludarlas.- contesto Sirius.

- Se han ido las dos de compras y nos han abandonado.- contesto Harry poniendo cara de disgusto.

- Je, es gracioso verte así de triste cuando Hermione no esta a tu lado.- dijo ahora Remus, el castaño.

- No estoy triste.- se defendió Harry.- Es que les puede pasar cualquier cosa yendo las dos solas.

- Son mayorcitas, están en su ciudad natal, ni siquiera se perderían si fueran con los ojos cerrados.- volvió a incluirse a la conversación Draco.

- Bueno, ya que tenemos tiempo...¿qué tal si nos vamos los cuatro a pasar una buena tarde y nos contamos las ultimas.- ideo Sirius, cosa que los otros tres aceptaron.

La vida esta llena de casualidades, y aquí tenemos una de las mas grandes. Los padres de Harry, James y Lily eran amigos de la escuela, y posteriormente de instituto y universidad, de Sirius y Remus, de ahí que Sirius fuera el padrino de Harry. Cuando James y Lily murieron, Sirius quiso quedarse con la custodia de Harry pero no pudo ser posible por eso acabo con sus tíos. Tiempo más tarde se reencontraron y aunque no podía dejar la casa de sus odiados tíos, pasaba los veranos y algún día que otro con su querido padrino.

Sirius tenia una prima, Narcisa, su favorita y casi hermana. Esta se le obligo a casarse con un multimillonario, Lucius, y de ahí nació Draco. Por eso de llamarse tío y sobrino. Cuando Draco tenia 10 años sus padres se separaron, pero quedando en una muy buena relación, durante su matrimonio no se enamoraron el uno del otro, pero si llegaron a considerarse muy buenos amigos.

Remus, el otro amigo de sus padres y como un tercer padre para Harry, soltero empedernido como su buen amigo Sirius hasta hace unos 10 años, cuando Sirius concertó una cita a ciegas entre su prima y su mejor amigo, llegando esta a buen termino y una boda un años mas tarde, siendo Remus ahora el padrastro de Draco, cosa que este no le importaba en absoluto, quería a su padre, pero Remus era mucho más cariñoso con el, aunque su relación "padre-hijo" comenzase cuando Draco ya tenia sus buenos 15 años. Lo más curioso de la boda de Remus y Narcisa fue el padrino, pues no ocupo ese lugar ni Sirius ni Draco, si no nada menos que el ex marido de la novia, Lucius.

Todos eran una gran familia sin enterarse en absoluto. Hasta que se hizo la fiesta para inaugurar la escudería Slytherin, donde se encontraron todos y fue muy gracioso para Harry e incluso Draco, Luna y Hermione, la ultima conocía a Sirius desde que conoció a Harry. La vida es como un pañuelo lleno de mocos, todos se conocen entre si.

Los hombre llegaron a un bar tranquilo bastante concurrido por ellos antes de que esa gran aventura comenzase. Al cabo de una hora mas o menos la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer hermosa a pesar de la edad que marcase su carné de identidad, esta no los aparentaba en absoluto. Narcisa.

Narcisa, la segunda madre de Harry, al ser prima de su padrino, esposa de su tercer padre, ella ocupo el lugar que Lily había dejado y que su tía no quiso ocupar. Harry la quería, a pesar de todo, fue su sustento materno durante sus años de adolescencia, sin saber que esta era la madre de un muchacho de su misma edad a quien el azar quiso presentar en su vida años mas tarde.

- ¿Cómo están mis niños?- pregunto dándoles un abrazo y besando a los dos jóvenes en la mejillas.

- Muy bien Mama.- contesto Draco.

- Excelente Cissa.- contesto a la vez Harry.

- No sabéis como me alegro. ¿Dónde están mi nuera y mi otra hija adoptiva?- pregunto la mujer por Luna y Hermione.

- De compras.- contesto su marido mientras recibía un beso en los labios de su adorada esposa.

Los ojos de Narcisa brillaron con emoción. Saco su teléfono móvil del bolso dispuesta a llamar a su nuera, como ella ya la había bautizado.

- ¿Y para mi no hay saludo?- refunfuño Sirius.

- ¿Luna? ¡Hola! Soy Cissa.- dijo mientras que le daba un beso a su primo.- Oye, ¿me puedo apuntar a esa maratón de compras de Herms y tu?...Vale, pos ahora voy...Ok, de acuerdo, no les diré nada a los chicos...hasta ahora.- y colgó.- Me voy amores. ¡Hasta la cena!- y desapareció de nuevo por la puerta dejando a los cuatro sin saber que mas decir.

- Bueno...- Remus fue el primero en hablar.- Creo que Cissa ya os ha invitado a cenar en casa, así que nos podemos ir para allá cuando queráis.

Y tras terminar su bebida todos se fueron hacia la casa- mansión de Remus y Narcisa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El día había llegado, no era la carrera oficial pero se decidirían los puestos en los que se saldría en estas una semana mas tarde.

Todos se encontraban allí, Draco, Luna, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Narcisa, hasta Lucius y su esposa Bellatrix, estaban para apoyar a Harry.

- Ten mucho cuidado.- le aconsejo con preocupación, como siempre, Hermione a su mejor amigo.

- No te preocupes no soy tan malo en esto.- bromeo el moreno.

Dicho esto se subió al coche y se dispuso a hacer la mejor demostración que pudiese.

Todo comenzó, todo iba bien, hasta la 5º vuelta. Harry no sabia por que pero algo en el coche estaba mal, no giraba correctamente hacia la izquierda y esto lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y todos los demás miraban la pantalla que seguía el recorrido del moreno. Hermione se fijo en algo del coche que nadie mas podía ver, no iba tan bien como debería.

- Algo va mal.- comento mas para ella que para el resto.

- ¿Qué va ir mal, Hermione?- pregunto Draco, el único que la había escuchado.

- El coche no va bien.

- Pero...¿qué puede pasar?

- Pues...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, Harry había ido a parar a la valla de neumáticos que rodeaba el circuito mientras que el capo del coche dejaba salir humo.

- ¡Eso! ¡Eso puede pasar!- grito asustada mientras corría hacia la curva, por suerte cercana a donde ellos se encontraban.- ¡Harry!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Hola!!!**

**Aqui otro capitulo...en este no he tardado mucho, jajaja. Espero que no os resulte tan lioso todo lo de la familia etc, etc. Pero me gusta como todos estan relacionados, jajaja.**

**Espero vuestros reviews que no sabeis lo que me animan.**

**Un saludo para todos los que leen y otro mas fuerte para los que medejan un review, Muchas Gracias por el Apoyo!!!  
**


	4. Pelea

_**Pelea**_

- ¡Harry!- seguía llamando la castaña a medida que se iba acercando al coche donde unas pequeñas llamas estaban comenzando a salir donde antes había humo.

El moreno salió del coche como pudo y se fue alejando del automóvil, ya estaba a cierta distancia cuando su mejor amiga llego ante el.

- ¡Harry! ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto con los ojos inundados de miedo y preocupación.

- Si, si, estoy bien. Solo un poco aturdido por el golpe, nada más.- le contesto.

- "Y Weasly acaba en primer lugar dándole la primera posición en la carrera de dentro de una semana. Por desgracia Potter saldrá en ultima posición tras su accidente"- se escucho por la megafonía del circuito.

- ¡Maldición!- gruño Harry mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad y se disponía a irse.

- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde vas? Los médicos están llegando lo mejor seria que te estuvieras quieto.- le regaño su amiga.

- Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda de ningún tipo.

- No seas cabezota y quédate quieto.- le dijo ahora Draco sujetándolo por los hombros y sentándole de nuevo en la hierba.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿qué te duele?- le pregunto ahora su padrino.

- Un poco la cabeza, pero nada más.

Llegaron los médicos y tras reconocerle le dijeron que no tenia nada grave, tan solo el golpe y que necesitaría descanso. A todos les alegro ese diagnostico.

- Será mejor que te llevemos al hotel.- le dijo Hermione cogiéndole de un brazo para ayudarle a caminar por si se mareaba.

- ¡Harry!- se escucho una chillona voz que venia corriendo con cara de preocupación pero en los ojos se podía leer una gran satisfacción.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y el moreno no le negaba el gusto.

- Bien Ginny, solo necesito descansar.

- No sabes lo que me he asustado cuando he visto tu accidente. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- pregunto con falso interés.

- No lo se exactamente. El coche no giraba bien en algunas curvas hasta que no he podido girar el volante en esta. Hermione, revisaste lo que te dije.

- Por supuesto, cambie algunas piezas que se encontraban algo desgastadas, en especial las de los ejes, no tendría que haber ningún problema.

- No eres buena mecánica.- la ataco sin ningún tipo de reparo la pelirroja.- Si hubieses hecho bien tu trabajo no hubiese pasado nada.

- Lo hice. No me juzgues. Tu menos que nadie.- la miro con ojos asesinos.

- Si, claro, ha quedado bien demostrado lo bien que lo hiciste.- volvió a criticarla Ginevra sin soltarse aun de Harry, cosa que enfurecía aun más a Hermione.

- Mione, no pasa nada, la verdad, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera.- le dijo Harry.

- Pero es que yo estoy segura que no cometí ningún fallo. Lo hice todo y sin problemas.

- Eso si que es soberbia y los demás son tonterías.- se burlo aun mas la pelirroja.

- ¡Cállate!

- Mione. De verdad, estoy bien no pasa nada.- le volvió a decir Harry.

- Pero Harry.- hablo de nuevo Ginny.- Ahora estas bien, pero que hubiera pasado si no fuera así. Es culpa suya, su negligencia ha causado esto. Su descuido podría haberte matado.

- Pero no me ha matado, solo ha sido un golpe y el perder puestos en la carrera, nada mas.

- ¿Cómo puedes defender a quien casi te mata?- volvió a insistir la pelirroja.

- Pero no pasa nada. Ginny, estoy bien.

- Yo que tu pediría al rubito que la despidiera.- volvió a insistir Ginny señalando a Draco pero hablando como si no estuviera.

- Yo no voy a despedir a nadie. Hermione es buena, muy buena, en su trabajo.- defendió Draco a su amiga.

- Pero...Yo si que soy buena, a mi hermano nunca le ha pasado nada.- se halago la pelirroja.

- Será porque tu nunca haces el trabajo si no que se lo dejas a los demás.- pincho Hermione.

- ¡Cállate proyecto de mujer!

- ¡No me llames así, comadreja!

Y tras esas ultimas palabras ambas se tiraron a atacar a la otra, recibiendo ambas puñetazos, arañazos y golpes. Harry se dispuso a separarlas.

- Hermione, Hermione ¡Hermione!- acabo gritando para que la hiciera caso.- Escúchame. No pasa nada, estoy bien, y como ya te he dicho antes, un error lo tiene cualquiera, eres humana.

- No me crees, ¿verdad?- le dijo la castaña con los ojos a punto de desbordar lagrimas.

- ¿Cómo te va a creer si las pruebas están ahí?- volvió a malmeter la otra señalando los restos del coche carbonizado.

- Mione yo...

- Ya veo.- dijo Hermione separándose del moreno.- Crees antes a esa,- dijo señalando a Ginevra.- que a mi por el simple hecho de que ella es atractiva y bonita, ¿no?

- Mione sabes que yo siempre te he considerado bonita.- se defendió Harry.

- Pero nunca mas que ella. Siempre estaba antes una falda que tu mejor amiga.- las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus castaños ojos.- Pues me he cansado Harry, ya no puedo seguir. Cree lo que quieras, yo tengo la conciencia tranquila. Adiós.- Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a ducharse y después hacia el hotel para recoger sus cosas e irse lejos de él.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a la silueta de Hermione como se alejaba poco a poco. Todos con una mirada de nostalgia y esperando que la amenaza de la castaña no fuera en serio y que no se fuera. La única satisfecha era Ginevra, tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara, un obstáculo peligroso lejos de su camino.

- Harry.- se escucho la voz de Luna en medio de ese silencio.- Eres mi mejor amigo, pero he de decirte que eres un estúpido.- y tras esas palabras se fue a alcanzar a su amiga.

- He de decir.- el siguiente fue Sirius.- Que la pequeña Luna tiene razón.- y se fue alejando poco a poco.

El resto prefirió no decir nada, pero todos se fueron yendo también. Tan solo quedaron Draco, Ginny y Harry.

- Bueno, me voy a felicitar a mi hermano que con todo lo que ha hecho esa castaña no me ha dado tiempo. Me tenias muy preocupada Harry.- y le dio un ligero beso muy cerca de los labios.- Luego nos vemos.- y se marcho mas contenta que nunca.

- ¿Tu no vas a decir nada?- dijo la ronca voz de Harry a su amigo, tomada por la desazón que sentía al ver alejarse a su apoyo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Lo que te han dicho Luna y Sirius? Eso ya sabes que lo pienso. ¿Qué estas arruinando todo con Hermione? Ya te has dado cuenta solito.- Harry bajo la cabeza arrepentido.- Sabes que Hermione no ha cometido un fallo nunca, es concienzuda y perfeccionista, esto no es culpa suya, no sabemos si hubo alguien mas o simplemente causas que ella no pudo prever, pero ella no es la causante de esto. Piénsalo, rectifica, y mira tu vida desde que la conoces. Ya me dirás que es lo que te pasa.- y dicho esto se dirigió también hacia los talleres del circuito.

- A si, se me olvidaba.- volvió a hablar el rubio.- Hermione si cometió un fallo en su vida, su único fallo.

- ¿Cuál?

- El haber puesto todas sus esperanzas en ti.

Y tras eso se fue definitivamente. Harry se quedo solo en mitad del verde mirando como parecía que el coche, ahora calcinado por la llamas, le miraba como queriéndole decir algo. Se sentó en la hierba pensando en todo. ¿Qué haría si Hermione se iba? ¿Cómo seria todo desde ese momento? Intento mirar su vida desde que la conoció hasta ese momento. Ella era bonita, atractiva a su forma, inteligente, divertida, se preocupaba como nadie de el, era su consuelo, su apoyo, su...todo. Pensó luego en Ginny. Ginevra era...atractiva, bonita, y...y nada mas, ella no había estado a su lado en sus peores momentos, ella no le ayudaba o regañaba si era necesario, ella solo se interesaba en su físico y popularidad, no en su persona. No podía compararlas, ya que no había mucho donde comparar, Hermione era su Hermione, Ginny tan solo un error en su vida. Ya estaba todo resuelto en su cabeza. Le daba igual si había sido error humano o divino lo de su accidente, tan solo quería que Hermione no se fuera de su lado. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese sitio meditando ya que las luces del circuito ya se habían encendido. Tan solo se levanto y se dirigió hacia el hotel, necesitaba encontrar a su Mione.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A esas mismas horas en otro hotel de Londres:

- Ginny, ¿dónde habías estado?- le pregunto su hermano.

- No te interesa.- le contesto brusca, sabia que aunque había ganado esa batalla contra la castaña no iba a salir todo tan bien como quería.

- He quedado en primera posición para la carrera de la semana que viene y mi hermana y mecánica jefe no se a dignado ni ha felicitarme.

- Has quedado en esa posición gracias a mi.

- Puede ser, pero la idea fue mía. Por suerte Potter no se ha hecho nada.

- Puede que el no, pero si habrá otra persona que lo pasara mal.- dijo con voz sombría.

Ron, que conocía a la perfección a su hermana pequeña supo que algo tramaba o ya lo había llevado a cabo.

- ¿Qué has hecho Ginevra?

- ¿Yo? Nada.

- No me pongas cara inocente, te conozco, ¿qué has hecho?- le volvió a insistir.

- ¡Deshacerme de Granger!

- ¿Qué le has hecho?- dijo el pelirrojo, el sentía atracción por Hermione desde que la vio, pero sabia que ella nunca seria para el.

- Ya te lo he dicho quitármela del camino.- y tras esas palabras desapareció.

Ron se quedo pensando, no sabia que es lo que había sucedido al final con Harry, tan solo sabia que estaba bien. Eso le tranquilizo. Pero lo que su hermana hubiera hecho después no le tranquilizo en absoluto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Antes de todo eso:

Hermione se había metido en su coche para irse hacia el hotel. Recogería sus cosas de este y se iría. De momento a casa de sus padres, después...no sabia donde, pero le daba igual.

En una calle con una cuesta bajo algo pronunciada empezó a frenar, pero el coche no respondía. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía frenar? Empezó a pisar el pedal de freno con más fuerza pero este estaba demasiado flojo, no funcionaba. Se empezó a asustar. Vio como se saltaba un semáforo rojo y una pared se acercaba a ella con cada vez mas velocidad. No supo que hacer así que cerro los ojos y espero el golpe.

Tan solo una imagen se apareció en su mente.

La de Harry sonriéndole.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Hola!!!!**

**¿Que os ha parecido este capitulo? Espero que os haya gustado y que la historia os parezca interesante. Espero que me dejeis un review, aunque sea con un simple hola. Un besazo y mis agradecimientos a los que me dejasteis reviews anteriores, no sabeis lo que me emociona leerlos.**

**Un saludo para todos lo que leeis y le dais una oportunidad al fic.**

**Hasta el proximo!!!  
**


	5. Sin noticias de Hermione

_**Sin saber nada de Hermione**_

Harry fue corriendo hacia el hotel y casi sin aliento llego hasta la habitación de Hermione golpeando la puerta sin parar.

- Mione, por favor, ábreme, quiero hablar contigo, por favor, Mione.

Pero la puerta no se abría ni una castaña salía para mirarle a los ojos.

- Mione...- ya cansado de golpear la madera, sus manos le dolían de los golpes.- ...ábreme.

Otra puerta cercana se abrió dejando a ver a dos rubios.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunto Luna.

- Mione no quiere abrirme la ...¿podríais por lo menos poneros algo de ropa encima?.

La pareja se miro, iban tan solo con una sabana cubriendo sus cuerpos. Ambos se pusieron algo rojos y volvieron a entrar a su habitación cerrando la puerta para salir pocos minutos después ya vestidos normalmente y encontrándose a Harry sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amiga.

- ¿A ti tampoco te abre?- pregunto Draco.

- No. ¿Vosotros lo habéis intentado?

- Los dos. Pero a ninguno ha querido decir nada. Pareciera que no esta.

Eso asusto muchísimo a Harry, ¿y si ya se había ido? No, eso no podía ser. Antes que nada tenia que hablar con ella como fuera. Salió corriendo hacia la recepción del hotel para pedir la llave maestra de la habitación. Después de pelear con el recepcionista ya que este no quería entregarle dicha llave, consiguieron que el mismo fuera a abrir la puerta para controlar que no pasase nada en el hotel.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron todo perfecto, la cama hecha, la habitación limpia, pareciera que Hermione no hubiera estado hay nunca, pero había un detalle que hacia pensar que no todo estaba bien, la ropa y efectos personales de la castaña aun estaban ahí, todo estaba, todo menos su amiga.

- ¿Ya se ha ido?- pregunto con tristeza Draco.

- No puede ser. Ella no se hubiera ido sin su ropa ni sus cosas.- dijo Luna.

La rubia se acerco hasta una mesa de escritorio en donde había un diario y junto a el una cadena de plata con un colgante en forma de H. La rubia lo cogió, sabia que su amiga solo se lo quitaba cuando tenia que trabajar ya que tenia miedo de que se pudiera romper y perder, era algo muy preciado para ella.

- Jamás se iría sin esto.- enseño el colgante a los dos muchachos.

- Eso se lo regale yo en el primer cumpleaños que celebro cuando la conocí.- dijo Harry con cada vez mas tristeza en sus verdes ojos.

- Por eso es tan importante para ella. Nunca se separa de el, solo se lo quita cuando esta en el taller.- dijo Luna.

- Pero ella ahora me odia. Tal vez se quiso deshacer de el.- volvió a decir Harry.

- ¿Y también odia a su abuela fallecida?- agrego Luna cada vez mas nerviosa.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry.- ¿Qué quieres decir, Luna?

- Que aquí también esta el diario que le regalo su abuela antes de morir, su ultimo regalo. No creo que se quisiera separar de el, ni del diario ni del colgante.

- Esto indica que ella no ha pasado por aquí para recoger nada.- confirmo Draco.- Tal vez se haya ido a casa de sus padres y cuando crea que no estaremos cerca vendrá a recoger sus cosas.

- Puede ser...¡Harry! ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Luna viendo como Harry quitaba de sus manos el colgante y se iba a paso rápido.

- A buscarla donde sus padres.

- Es muy tarde, mejor mañana.

- ¡No! ¡Ahora!

- Cabezota.- gruño Luna.

- ¿Vamos con el?- pregunto Draco a su novia.

- ¿Tu que crees? ¿Qué le vamos a dejar solo tal y como esta? Es capaz de hacer una locura.

Y así los dos rubios fueron detrás de su amigo para vigilarle y también porque ellos también querían ver a Hermione.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los padres de Hermione llamaron a la puerta y esperaron con paciencia a que abrieran, mas bien tanto Luna como Draco sujetaban a Harry para impedir que este tirara la puerta o fundiera el timbre de tanto llamar por la desesperación que tenia encima.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de unos 50 años con el pelo rizado y castaño, el mismo pelo que había heredado Hermione, y con ojos verdes con chispas marrones.

- ¿Si?- pregunto un poco confusa por tener visitas a esas horas de la noche.

- Señora Granger nosotros...- comenzó Draco pero Harry le quito la palabra de la boca.

- ¿Dónde esta Mione?

La mujer se extraño de esa pregunta. ¿Qué donde estaba su hija? Pues se suponía que con ellos ¿no? Esa era la ultima noticia que tenia de ella de hace solamente dos días que habían hablado.

- ¡Jane! ¿Quién es?- pregunto una voz de hombre desde dentro de la casa, hasta que la cara de un hombre de también unos 50 años con el pelo ya grisáceo y con ojos marrones se situaba al otro lado de su mujer.- ¡Harry! Muchacho, cuanto tiempo. Hemos visto el golpe que te has dado en las pruebas por televisión, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

- Bien, señor Granger, gracias por su preocupación pero...- contesto Harry.

- Robert, buscan a Hermione.- le dijo su mujer.

- ¿Hermione? Nos dijo que se pasaría a vernos hoy cuando terminasen las pruebas, pero no ha aparecido, hemos supuesto que estaba con vosotros por lo del accidente y esas cosas y como nos ha parecido lo mas normal del mundo no nos hemos preocupado. ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto el señor Granger con un poco de preocupación.

- ¿Podemos entrar, señores Granger, y dentro les contamos todo?- dijo Luna.

- Claro pequeña, pasad, pasad.- dijo la señora Granger dejando entrar a los jóvenes a su casa.

Estos ya sentados en la sala de estar y con una taza de te en las manos, menos Harry que no había tocado la suya para nada, les contaron todo, el accidente, la discusión, y la desaparición de la castaña.

Todos sen quedaron callado pensando en sus cosas, todos preocupados, pero nadie superaba a Harry. El no había vuelto a abrir la boca cuando descubrió que la única pista que le podía hacer ver a su castaña de nuevo daba a un callejón sin salida.

- Solo puedo decir...- rompió el silencio el señor Granger.- ...es que Hermione no tubo la culpa de tu accidente muchacho. Desde pequeña ha creado sus propios juguetes, y los que tenia de fabrica, si se rompían ella misma los reparaba, te puedo decir que aun conservamos todos y aun siguen funcionando. Ella no dejaría escapar nada, es muy perfeccionista.

- ¡Lo se!- grito Harry con los ojos cristalinos por la preocupación.- Lo se. Fui un idiota, un estúpido, un ciego...- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro pero que escucharon todos.

- Ya tranquilo.- se acerco a el la señora Granger envolviéndolo en un abrazo.- No es tu culpa, sabemos que en esas circunstancias, después de un golpe como ese lo primero que pensases es que fue culpa del mecánico, que en este caso es Hermione. No te tienes que culpar de nada.

- No, no, no. Yo se supone que la conozco, que confió en ella, tenia que haberla creído. Ahora no se donde esta y eso me mata por dentro, quiero saber que esta bien, que volverá, que no me odia.

- Hermione es testaruda.- dijo el señor Granger.- Que no confíen en ella cuando ha demostrado que es totalmente de confianza le habrá hecho daño, seguro.

- Robert...- le dijo su mujer, no mejoraba las cosas.

- Pero...- continuo el hombre.- ...no creo que te odie. Estará algo resentida pero no se alejaría. Y menos de ti. No sabes el cariño que te tiene. Es inmenso. Muchacho, me das algo de envidia y celos.- termino con una sonrisa nostálgica el padre de Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry.

- Draco, ¿qué haces?- pregunto Luna a su novio.

- No me gusta no saber donde esta Herms. Necesitamos mas ayuda para encontrarla.- dijo mientras marcaba un numero en su móvil.- Llamare a mi madre, a mi tío, a mi padre...ellos nos podrán ayudar.

- Diles que vengan para acá. Desde aquí nos podremos manejar mejor.- ofreció el señor Granger.

- Voy hacer mas te y café. Creo que lo necesitaremos.- dijo la señora Granger soltando del abrazo a Harry y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

- La ayudare.- se ofreció Luna.

- Va a ser una noche larga.- comento el señor Granger.

- ¿Remus? Necesito vuestra ayuda, localiza a Sirius y que mi madre llame a mi padre, os veo en casa de los padres de Hermione en...- comenzó hablar Draco por el teléfono a su padrastro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En un hospital de la ciudad un grupo de médicos se dedicaban a una paciente. Había tenido un buen accidente chocándose contra un muro, su coche había quedado destrozado, pero para sorpresa de los médicos la joven que iba dentro tan solo se había roto un brazo, tenia una rodilla dislocada y un buen golpe de cabeza que había abierto una brecha que había sangrado profusamente, aparte de cortes y golpes por algunos sitios de su cuerpo, pero esto en realidad era poco para lo que le habría podido pasar, era un milagro que estuviera viva y con tan pocas lesiones, tendría que ser una gran conductora para poder haber evitado chocar de frente y muy fuerte para tan solo tener esas lesiones, lo único que preocupaba mucho era el golpe en la cabeza, la joven estaba inconsciente y no sabían si tardaría en despertar.

Le hicieron el análisis de alcoholemia por que como es de suponer en esos accidentes lo más normal era que el conductor fuera ebrio, pero dieron totalmente negativos, al igual que el de drogas. No se entendían que había podido pasar, por eso la policía ahora era quienes estaba inspeccionando el coche por si había habido algún problema con este.

Ya solo tenían que esperar a que la joven despertase y les contara por con su propia voz lo que había ocasionado ese fatal accidente. Lo único que sabían era su nombre por la cartera con su identificación dentro encontrada en los restos del automóvil, no sabían a quien se tenían que dirigir ya que su teléfono móvil había sido la victima mortal del golpe.

En la recepción de ese hospital una enfermera cogía el teléfono que sonaba con insistencia.

- Hospital Universitario de Londres, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?...Si, espere un momento que busque...Aquí esta, la señorita Granger esta internada en este hospital a causa de un accidente automovilístico, en estos momentos están ocupándose de ella...De nada, hasta luego.- y la joven enfermera colgó de nuevo el teléfono para seguir con su trabajo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- La he encontrado.- dijo con pesar la voz de Lucius.

Todos le miraron. Habían llegado a la residencia de los Granger Remus, Narcisa, Sirius, Lucius y Bellatrix, todos preocupados por la castaña y su desaparición. Habían puesto un control de búsqueda, unos llamaban a estaciones de tren y autobuses, otros a los aeropuertos y compañías aéreas, otros a hoteles de la ciudad y los últimos a hospitales. Lucius se corono ganador al encontrarla en uno de estos últimos.

- Padre...¿dónde esta?- pregunto Draco.

El hombre no dijo nada, no quería preocuparles, pero desde luego era necesario que lo supiesen, además la mirada de Harry le estaba asustando, le obligaba a que le dijera donde estaba su castaña lo antes posible.

- En el Hospital Universitario de Londres.- dijo con voz ahogada.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- la única capaz de hablar fue su esposa, Bellatrix, que aunque era la que menos había tratado con la castaña, aun así le preocupaba enormemente su seguridad.

- A tenido un accidente de coche, ahora mismo la están tratando.

Nadie dijo nada. La señora Granger se abrazo a su marido llorando, al igual que hicieron Luna, Narcisa y Bellatrix con sus respectivas parejas. Sirius se acerco a su ahijado, pero este se separo de el y cogiendo su chaqueta salió disparado por la puerta. Seguido del resto al ver que el moreno se dirigía donde estaba su mejor amiga, su amor recientemente descubierto, pero que siempre había estado ahí.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Hola de nuevo!!! Iba a actualizar el fic antes, pero como la pagina no me dejaba pues lo hago ahora, jajaja.**

**Que os ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que os vaya gustando la historia, y tambien espero vuestros reviews.**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo y por dejarme un comentario.**

**Un besazo para todos!!!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!!!!  
**


	6. ¡Dejame en Paz!

_**Déjame en paz**_

Se encontraba extraña, no estaba en un lugar conocido y eso solo lo sabia por la textura de las sabanas que llegaba a su piel. Se encontraba recostada en una cama, eso seguro, y habría que decir que no era una muy cómoda, pero el cuerpo le dolía, lo sentía entumecido, y esa cama era lo mejor que se le antojaba en ese momento.

Decidió abrir los ojos y la luz le hizo daño, por lo que opto a abrirlo poco a poco para irse acostumbrando. Una ventana a su lado derecho dejaba pasar la luz del sol y una brisa suave, las paredes estaban pintadas en un azul pastel y un ramo de rosas blancas se encontraba en un jarrón sobre la mesilla de su lado izquierdo.

No sabia donde estaba pero por todos los detalles, estaba claro que un hospital, pero ¿por qué estaba allí? Volvió a cerrar los ojos y las imágenes llegaron a su mente. El accidente de Harry, la discusión, el dolor que sentía, los frenos de su coche que no funcionaban, el muro que se acercaba, el volantazo que dio y luego nada hasta ese momento.

Se quedo mirando las rosas con detenimiento. No creía que nadie supiese que estaba ahí, por lo que no tendría que haber tenido ningún tipo de detalle de parte de nadie, pero tampoco sabia cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, si había pasado mucho tiempo habrían encontrado a sus padres y estos habrían ido a verla, no estaba segura de nada.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos, giro al cabeza para saber quien era encontrándose con una enfermera que se asusto un poco al verla despierta, pero se recupero rápido y con una sonrisa en sus labios se acerco hasta la cama.

- Buenos días, me alegro que este despierta. Mi nombre es Arabella y soy su enfermera.

Hermione intento decir algo pero sintió la garganta adolorida y áspera, algo que no había notado hasta que intento hablar.

- No hace falta que diga nada, lleva dos días sin hablar, es normal que le resulte molesto. Espere iré por un poco de agua, eso la ayudara.- y dicho esto la enfermera entro por una puerta que antes la castaña no había notado.

La enfermera salió con un vaso de agua que a Hermione le pareció lo mas suculento que se le había puesto delante, tenia sed. Después de beber el liquido con ayuda de Arabella ya que su brazo escayolado no le permitía total movilidad, intento de nuevo el articular palabra.

- ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

- Dos días. ¿Se acuerda que es lo que le paso?

- Iba en mi coche cuando los frenos dejaron de funcionar. No podía hacer nada así que intente que el golpe no fuera frontal y que el coche se chocara contra el muro por el lado del copiloto.

- Y eso hizo que usted salvase su vida. Tuvo mucha suerte, tan solo un brazo roto, la rodilla dislocada, algunos moretones y rasguños en el cuerpo y el golpe en la cabeza que era lo más importante pues era lo que la mantenía inconsciente, pero veo que eso ya también esta controlado, como el resto, pues se acuerda de todo.- le comunico la enfermera mientras miraba sus constantes y sonriendo al ver que todo estaba correcto.- Llamare al medico para que el la revise, lo hará mejor que yo.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Hermione fijo la vista de nuevo en las rosas, dos días, había estado inconsciente en dos días, ¿alguien se habría dado cuenta de su desaparición? ¿Alguien sabría que ella estaba en ese hospital y que había sufrido un accidente en el que casi pierde la vida? No lo sabia, pero desde luego estaba segura de que cierto moreno no se habría acordado de ella, seguramente habría estado ocupado con cierta pelirroja.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando pasar ahora a Arabella y un hombre que aparentaba ser bastante mayor, pero cuya mirada era tan jovial como la de un adolescente.

- Buenos días señorita Granger, mi nombre es Albus Dumblendor y he sido su medico desde que la trajo la ambulancia. Arabella me ha avisado que había despertado. ¿Cómo se encuentra?- la mirada que le hecho Hermione dijo todo.- Jajaja, supongo que no en uno de sus mejores momentos, pero espero que comprenda que podría haber sido peor y mucho mas trágico.

- Me lo puedo imaginar.- suspiro la castaña.

- Bien, ahora la revisaremos y después podrán pasar a verla sus familiares y amigos. Casi han hecho una acampada en el pasillo durante estos dos días.- dijo el medico.

- ¿Alguien sabe que estoy aquí?- pregunto sorprendida Hermione.

- Por supuesto. Además he de decir que fueron ellos la que la encontraron por que su móvil quedo...bueno, se puede decir que su teléfono fue la única victima mortal del accidente, y por eso no sabíamos a quien avisar, pero ellos la localizaron y llegaron en cuestión de minutos preocupados.- Hermione le miraba sin decir nada.- Parece que le sorprende que haya alguien que se preocupe por usted.

- Es que antes del accidente yo tuve una fuerte discusión con uno de ellos y creía que no se preocuparían por mi.

- Pues se equivocaba. Están todos expectantes, han venido todos los días, solo un joven apenas se ha movido del hospital, tan solo para comer algo e ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, por el resto ha pasado aquí horas, día y noche.

- ¿Quien?

- El que le ha traído esas rosas, ese a es el tercer ramo, le trae uno cada día.- dijo el hombre señalando las rosas.

Hermione no dijo nada mas mientras el hombre la auscultaba, le tomaba el pulso y le hacia otras tantas cosas como chequeo. Tan solo pensaba en las rosas.

- Bueno, quitando lo que ya sabemos usted se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.- le volvió a hablar el medico.- Ahora dejare pasar a los que esperan fuera, pero será de a dos, no quiero que aunque se encuentre bien se agote, ha estado dos días inconsciente.- y mandándola una sonrisa alegre salió de la habitación.

Pocos segundos después entraron sus padres, quienes con cuidado la abrazaron. Estuvieron hablando un poco y al tiempo dejaron pasar el resto. Tras sus padres entraron Draco, Luna, Sirius, Remus, Narcisa e incluso Lucius y Bellatrix. Pero a quien ella esperaba no, aunque aun seguía resentida y la verdad prefería no verle.

Cuando el padre de Draco y su esposa salieron, pensó que no quedaba nadie y que podría descansar, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando pasar a unos ojos verdes. Harry había ido a verla.

- Hola.- dijo el en un susurro.

Hermione prefirió no contestarle, aunque estaba muy dolida como para perdonarle. Se concentro en seguir mirando las flores.

- Me imagino que aun no me perdonas por haber desconfiado de ti y lo veo normal. Tan solo quiero que me perdones.

Hermione no le hacia caso, aunque escuchaba todo lo que le decía.

- Ya que no quieres decirme nada, hablare yo.- Harry soltó un suspiro.- No sabes lo preocupado que estaba, después de estar pensando en el circuito me fui corriendo al hotel a buscarte, me asuste mucho al saber que no estabas, pensé que ya te habías ido y fuimos a casa de tus padres, donde tampoco estabas. Llamamos a todos y nos pusimos a buscarte hasta que Lucius descubrió que estabas aquí ingresada por un accidente. No sabes el miedo que pase, creí que te perdía.

Tras esa frase Hermione volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar fijamente a los ojos verdes que la observaban.

- ¿Qué me perdías? Jamás me has tenido como para perderme.- le dijo con algo de resentimiento y tristeza.- Y si existiera ese caso, por si no lo sabes me perdiste en el momento en que desconfiaste de mi y escuchaste a esa pelirroja del demonio.

- Ginny...

- No pronuncies su nombre delante mía. No soy policía pero ella puso mucho ahínco en que era mi culpa y yo jamás le he hecho nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Dedúcelo tu solito. No quiero saber nada mas.

- Mione...

- No me llames así. Dudaste de mi.

- Eres...

- ¿El que? ¿Tu mejor amiga? ¡No! ¡No lo soy! Si realmente lo fuera me conocerías de verdad y no como dices que lo haces. Sabrías que yo no fui la causante del golpe.- Hermione cada vez se estaba mas enfadada.- Harry, solo te diré una cosa...¡Déjame en paz!

Este no supo que mas decir, le había dolido en el alma lo que Hermione le había dicho. Pero entendía que estuviese así, que no le quisiera ver. Se acerco a la puerta y antes de abrirla se giro para hablarla de nuevo.

- Entiendo que estés enfadada. Pero yo ya tengo todo muy claro y se que no fue culpa tuya. Se que me deje influenciar por Ginevra, pero ya no mas. Si no me quieres ver, de acuerdo. Solo te pido una cosa.- Hermione le miro pero sin decir nada, incitándole a que le dijera lo que el quería pedirle.- No me odies, por favor.

Y dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió. Hermione no pudo aguantar mas las lagrimas y se dejo caer en el colchón, ya que se había incorporado sin darse cuenta y su pierna y brazo se lo reclamaban.

¿Odiarle? No podría en la vida, por mucho que lo intentase, no podía odiarle ya que lo que sentía por el era todo lo contrario. Dejo vagar las lagrimas, lloro como nunca, hasta que el cansancio la dejo caer en el sueño.


	7. La verdad

_**La verdad**_

Hermione se recuperada rápidamente, en tan solo una día mas en el hospital habían mejorado mucho sus heridas, por lo que lo más seguro podría salir del hospital en dos días mas, pero siempre con alguien que la cuidara y vigilase.

Sus padres, Draco y Luna y el resto se alegraron por la gran noticia, todos los que allí estaban con ella la felicitaron e incluso hicieron bromas diciéndola que era una especie de superhéroe ya que con ese gran accidente podría salir del hospital en tan poco tiempo.

Todos reían, estaban felices, todos menos la misma Hermione, Harry no había vuelto a visitarla, el le pidió que no le odiara, pero parecía que era él el que la odiaba a ella.

Al día siguiente de la gran noticia tan solo se encontraban en la habitación del hospital Draco y la misma Hermione, sentada en una silla, su cuerpo no aguantaba mucho más estando tumbada en la cama, el resto se había ido a comer algo.

La castaña miraba por la ventana pensativa, aunque los médicos decían que estaba recuperándose bien, ella no se sentía bien del todo, le faltaba algo.

- Mañana lo mas seguro es que salgas de aquí, ¿no estas feliz?- le pregunto Draco mirándola.

- Tendré que volver 5 veces a la semana para rehabilitación.- contesto ella.

- Bueno, es lo normal.

- Si. Pero, no podré trabajar en algún tiempo.

- No te preocupes por eso, no eres solo una empleada mía, eres mi mejor amiga. Prefiero que te pongas bien a que el coche este perfecto.

- Pero...y si a Harry...

- A Harry no le va a pasar nada, Seamus y Dean son buenos mecánicos, no mejores que tu, pero saben hacer su trabajo perfectamente.

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación. Draco volvió a mirar el libro que estaba leyendo y Hermione fijo de nuevo su mirada en la ventana. Así pasaron un tiempo mas hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una Luna con el semblante serio, muy raro en ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Luna?- le pregunto Draco a su novia.

- La policía ha venido para hablar con Hermione.- contesto la rubia.

Hermione dejo de mirar por la ventana para mirar atentamente a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo del accidente.

- Ya se sabe que yo no iba borracha, fue una mala suerte del destino.

- Se han encontrado otras pruebas. Herms, tu accidente fue provocado.

Los otros dos se quedaron callados, ¿quién iba a querer matar a Hermione? Ella no tenia problemas con nadie para llegar a ese punto de que la quisieran matar.

Los policías entraron, eran dos tipos bastante peculiares, uno tenia bastante edad como para haberse jubilado hace mucho tiempo, tenia varias cicatrices por toda la cara y andaba renqueando una pierna, con dificultad, pero con decisión. La otra era una joven bastante rara a simple vista, llevaba el pelo rosa chillón y tenia rasgos muy refinados.

- ¿Tonks?- se escucho preguntar a Draco.

- Hola primo.- fue la simple contestación de la joven policía.

- ¿Os conocéis?- pregunto Luna con cara sorprendida.

- Si, es mi prima. La hija de la hermana mayor de mi madre. Como podéis ver es policía. ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues...

- Basta de reuniones familiares.- gruño el otro policía.- Mi nombre es Alastor Moody, y como ya se ha dicho ella es mi compañera Nymphadora Tonks.

- Alastor...No digas mi nombre.

- Y se han descubierto algunas cosas que nos hacen creer que su accidente, señorita Granger, no fue por un error mecánico de su automóvil.- ignoro el tal Moody olímpicamente a la joven.

- ¿Qué cosas?- pregunto Hermione.

- Con ayuda de otra persona que de momento no quiere darse a conocer, se ha revisado su coche y se ha descubierto que los frenos fueron cortados deliberadamente.- siguió hablando el policía.

- Pero ¿cómo...?

- Eso es lo que estamos investigando en este momento.- hablo ahora Tonks.- También hay que decir, que gracias a esa persona anónima, se ha descubierto que el accidente que tuvo el señor Potter hace unos días tampoco fue un error mecánico, también fue provocado.

Eso fue lo que mas impresiono a Hermione. Ella sabia que no había tenido la culpa, pero siempre le había quedado la duda de saber si había dejado pasar algo por alto.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada al coche, tan solo arreglar algunas cosas, yo no lo hice nada para que ocurriese el accidente, yo no...!- Hermione comenzó a respirar dificultosamente por el miedo que sintió al que se creyera que ella había hecho algo al coche de Harry para que este se estrellara y a saber que habría pasado. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro por el miedo, Luna se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- Tranquilízate Herms, ya sabemos que tu no fuiste la culpable. Por favor, no te exaltes. Tranquila.

- Señorita Granger, sabemos que usted no fue, no se tiene que preocupar.- el rostro duro del agente Moody se relajo para ayudar a que Hermione se tranquilizase.

- Entonces, ¿quién?- pregunto Draco.

- Draco, eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar. Creíamos conveniente venir a decirles lo que se había encontrado.- le respondió Tonks.- Cuando tengamos mas datos os lo diremos.

- Gracias Nym.- le dijo Draco.

- Sigo prefiriendo que me llames Tonks, pero más vale eso que lo otro.- dijo la policía.

La pareja de policías se despidió y salieron de la habitación dejando a los rubios y a Hermione, que aun no se calmaba del todo. Seguía pensando en los que los policías habían dicho, alguien había manipulado ambos coches, el de carreras y el suyo propio, ¿pero quien?

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto Luna cuando vio que las lagrimas dejaban de caer por sus mejillas.

- No. No puedo estar tranquila cuando resulta que alguien a intentado matar a Harry.- contesto.

- Según he entendido de lo que ha dicho mi prima, a Harry no intentaban matarlo, simplemente darle un susto. Preocúpate más por ti. Ha sido a ti a quine si han intentado matar.- le dijo Draco.

- Pero estoy bien, sigo viva. El problema es si intentan volver hacer daño a Harry y esta vez no sea un aviso, sino que lo consigan, que le m...- no pudo terminar, el nudo del miedo volvió a atarse en su garganta y las lagrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas.

- Ya, ya. Herms, ya paso. Todo saldrá bien, a Harry no le va a pasar nada, y tu estarás segura...

- Luna tiene razón. Seamus y Dean estarán todo el tiempo con el coche de Harry, nadie más se acercara a el, y tu...vas a estar protegida. Luna, mi amor, no te me pongas celosa, pero a esta señorita,- dijo Draco señalando a Hermione.- no la pienso quitar la vista de encima hasta que se descubra quien es el culpable y se encuentre en perfecto estado, yo seré quien te proteja, Herms.

- No me pongo celosa, de hecho si no hicieras eso te aseguro que nuestra relación terminaría en este mismo momento.- le contesto Luna sonriendo mientras seguía acariciando el pelo de la castaña.

- Chicos, yo no quiero que estén encima mío. No quiero obligarlos a que cambien sus vidas, puedo cuidarme a mi misma.

- Lo sabemos.- dijo Luna.- Pero con tanto calmante, medicamento y con esa pierna y ese brazo debajo de esas escayolas no creo que puedas hacer mucho por ti misma, así que nosotros seremos tus guardaespaldas, y mira la parte buena, no te cobraremos ni una sola moneda.

Las lagrimas de Hermione se intensificaron, pero ahora a causa de la emoción que sentía, por sentirse querida y cuidada por sus amigos.

- Os quiero.- consiguió decir entre llanto y llanto.- A los dos.

- Y nosotros a ti pequeña, sino no haríamos esto por ti.- le dijo Draco mientras le daba un fraternal beso en la frente.- Y ahora mismo señoritas, las dejo ya que tengo que reclutar a alguien mas para esto.

- ¿A quien?- le pregunto su novia.

- A un cabeza dura, orgulloso y testarudo.

- Tenia entendido que tu eras quien se había ofrecido voluntario para esta causa.- le contesto Luna divertida.

- Y así es, mi amor.- le dio un suave beso en los labios.- Pero hay alguien que me supera en esas cualidades cuando se lo propone.. y dicho esto el rubio salió de la habitación dispuse a una pelea si era necesario.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry se encontraba en su habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban, tenia su propia vivienda en Londres, herencia de sus padres, pero suponiendo que si le buscaban irían allí primero decidió refugiarse en el hotel que pagaba la empresa que patrocinaba las carreras.

No había descansado mucho en esos días, desde que había hablado con Hermione se había separado de todos, no quería que nada mas pasase a ninguno de ellos, pues tenia la sensación de que lo que le había pasado a la castaña era culpa suya.

Se disponía a dormir un poco pero unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron dejar el sueño para unos minutos mas tarde, creyendo que seria alguien del hotel para ver si deseaba algo abrió enérgicamente para mandar al carajo a quien fuese, pero el gruñido murió en sus garganta al ver a Draco en su puerta.

- ¿Sabias que eres muy difícil de encontrar si te lo propones?- fue el saludo del rubio mientras entraba a la habitación y habría el minibar para saquearlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Harry.

- Pues empecé buscando en tu casa y al ver que no estabas me dirigí a casa de Sirius, ¿sabias que ha hecho muy buenas migas con la enfermera de Hermione?- al oír el nombre su estomago dio un vuelco.- Bueno, después de que me sacara de su casa casi a empujones porque le había interrumpido en algo, me dirigí a casa de Remus y mi madre y nada, tampoco sabían nada de ti. Menos mal que no les interrumpí a ellos, no conoces a mi madre enfadada.

- ¿Dónde quieres llegar?

- A lo que me has preguntado. Bueno al final, y he de reconocer que un poco desesperado pensé que o estabas en el circuito o aquí, y como el hotel estaba mas cerca me decante por venir aquí primero, y por suerte, aquí estas. No me habría apetecido nada ir hasta el circuito a estas horas de la noche.- finalizo su relato el rubio con una copa de whisky en sus manos y sentándose en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación.

- ¿Y la causa?

El semblante de Draco se puso serio y mirando fijamente a su amigo se dispuso a contarle las nuevas que habían llevado al hospital su prima y el dinosaurio de su compañero.

- La policía ha ido al hospital.- Harry ni se inmuto ante esa declaración.- Nos han dicho que han descubierto por una ayuda anónima que tanto el coche de Hermione como el tuyo fueron manipulados para tener los dos accidentes. La diferencia, el tuyo solo era un susto, el de Hermione no, ese iba en serio, alguien quería matarla.

- Lo se.- fueron las simples palabras del moreno, que agotado se sentó en su cama.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendido Draco.

- Que ya lo sabia. Yo soy la ayuda anónima. Revise los dos coches, primero el suyo, y le habían cortado los frenos, eso no era un susto como tu dices, era real. Luego al descubrir eso, algo se encendió en mi cabeza y me puse a mirar el coche de carreras, no era tanto, tan solo la pieza que sirve para manejar el volante había desaparecido, por lo que el volante no giraba correctamente, a Mione,- suspiro al decir el mote cariñoso con el que la llamaba y que era solo de el y a ella le encantaba.- A Hermione no se le hubiese olvidado eso jamás, menos cuando yo la dije que lo revisara. Alguien mas estuvo en ese taller.

- Ya veo. Eso hace que tus estúpidas dudas se hayan disipado, ¿no es así?

- Se disiparon minutos después de mi accidente en el circuito, eso solo hace que sepa que no solo no fue Hermione la culpable, si no que hay alguien que si lo es, no solo mala suerte. Después de descubrir todo eso fui esta mañana a la policía para contárselo, no sabia que tenias una prima tan estrambótica.

- Nym siempre ha sido así. Ella y su compañero fueron quienes no los dijeron, a los tres, a Luna, a Herms y a mi.- el rubio se quedo callado un rato pensando.- ¿Así que Nym sabia que eras tu quien había revisado los coches y no nos dijo nada? Esta navidad se queda sin un buen regalo, le voy a mandar una caja de tinte negro o mejor rubio platino, eso no la gustara nada.- divago el solo.

- Yo fui quien le pidió que no lo dijera. Me reconoció, nos habíamos visto algunas veces en alguna cena con Remus y Cissa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que Hermione lo sepa, estoy seguro que me odia lo suficiente como para creer que todo lo he hecho para que me perdone.

- ¿Y no es por eso?

- En parte, pero principalmente por que no estaba tranquilo. Sabia que algo había, quería descubrirlo. Quería saber quien había intentado matar a mi Mione.

- ¿Tu Mione? Vaya, has avanzado mucho en estos días que no te he visto. Pero algo me olía hace tiempo aunque no quisieras reconocértelo ni a ti mismo. Me lo confirmaste en casa de los señores Granger, pero ahora desde luego oírlo de tu propia boca, me alegra.

- ¿Qué te alegra?

- Que dejes de ser tan estúpido y abras los ojos. Pero bueno, yo no me meteré en eso. De hecho venia a decirte que no vamos a dejar a Herms sola. Entre los insultos de Sirius le he dicho mi idea y ha accedido siempre y cuando me largara de su casa, y a Remus y a mi madre también se lo he dicho y han accedido sin perder tiempo. Ahora faltas tu.

- ¿En que falto?

- En convertirte en el guardaespaldas de Hermione hasta que este totalmente recuperada y dejemos en la cárcel a quien ha hecho todo esto.

- Sabes que no me negaría.

- Genial.- Draco dejo el vaso ya vació encima de la mesilla y se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Mañana por la mañana te quiero ver en el hospital. Y no acepto más quejas.

- Pero...

- Hasta mañana Harry.- y el rubio salió por la puerta dejando a un confuso Harry que se lanzo sobre la cama para pensar en todo e intentar conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Hola!!!**

**Siento el retraso pero es que estaba de examenes y ahora que he empezado antes las vacaciones de Semana Santa voy a intentar aprovechar, jejeje.**

**¿Que os ha parecido? Si quereis darle el visto bueno o condenarme siempre lo podeis hacer a traves de un review, no seais malos, que no sabeis la emocion que me da el llegar al e-mail y ver que tengo un review, es una sensacion que me encnata, pero como no os gusta escribir mucho no la siento tanto como me gustaria, jajajaja.**

**Un Besazo para todos los que leeis, y uno mas gordo para los que me dejais un review.**

**Hasta el capitulo que viene!!!!!  
**


	8. Lo siento

_**Lo siento**_

Era pronto por la mañana, apenas las 8:30, y Harry se encontraba delante de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione en el hospital. No sabia como entrar, después de todo no sabia como comportarse ante ella, así que cogiendo algo de valor que tenia reservado para las carreras llamo a la puerta, pero nadie le contesto.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomando su cabeza al interior pudo ver que no había nadie dentro, ni siquiera Hermione estaba en su cama. Paso al interior cerrando la puerta tras de si.

No sabia si es que había llegado demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde. Pero la puerta del baño abriéndose le saco de sus pensamientos. Allí parada, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Hermione, con un brazo en cabestrillo, una pierna escayolada y apoyada en la puerta, le miraba con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- fueron las palabras que muy débilmente salieron de sus labios.

- Yo...esto...Draco me dijo que viniera a primera hora así que...

- Entonces eres tu.

- Soy yo, ¿de que?

- Draco vino anoche, muy de noche, y me dejo esta carta.- le dijo la castaña tendiéndole un sobre.- Me dijo que se la diera al primero que llegara hoy. Y te ha tocado.

Cuando Harry cogió un poco sorprendido el sobre, Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor, que Harry vio perfectamente, por lo que sin que ella le diera tiempo a decir nada, la cogió en brazos y la tumbo con mucho cuidado de nuevo en la cama.

- No tenias porque hacerlo.- le dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

- La que no debería ir sola eres tu. No hace ni una semana que has tenido un accidente. Si no estamos ninguno de nosotros y necesitas algo, llama a una enfermera.- la regaño con cariño el moreno.

- Es que no quiero molestar.

- No es ninguna molestia. Además, es el trabajo de las enfermeras, y con respecto a nosotros, queremos que tu solo te preocupes en recuperarte. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si.

- Muy bien.- una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Harry.- Como aun es muy pronto lo mejor seria que durmieras un poco mas, cuanto mas duermas y descanses, antes estarás bien.

Hermione le contesto la sonrisa y dispuesta a hacerle caso cerro los ojos. Antes de quedarse de nuevo dormida sintió como Harry la arropaba y le daba un tierno beso en la frente. Su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande.

Harry se quedo un rato viéndola dormir, a pesar de tener algunas escayolas en su cuerpo y un pequeño apósito puesto en su frente, donde el golpe había sido más fuerte, se veía preciosa dormida, parecía un ángel.

Recordando la carta de Draco, se sentó en el sillón que había para las visitas y se dispuso a leerla.

_Harry:_

_Si tienes esta carta será porque como te dije ayer, quería que estuvieras a primera hora de hoy en el hospital, y ¡Vaya! ¡Me has hecho caso! Buen chico._

_El caso es que como te dije no queremos dejar ni un momento sola a Hermione, por eso, y por democracia (todos hemos votado y el resultado ha sido unánime) te ha tocado a ti hacer la primera guardia. Al mediodía ira mi madre, y tu te reunirás con nosotros en la cafetería del hospital, tenemos algunos asuntillos que solucionar, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Bueno, pórtate bien, recuerda que Hermione esta herida y no puede hacer demasiado ejercicio, y como te conozco tan bien se que ahora mismo estarás colorado como nunca, jajaja, soy malo, muy malo, cuando quiero._

_Hasta el mediodía._

Draco

_PD: Habla con ella, tenéis muchas cosas que deciros, pero te sigo recordando que te portes bien._

Como la carta decía se había puesto totalmente rojo por lo que Draco le había dicho. ¿Cómo se le ocurría eso? Ni a el mismo se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Guardo la carta y miro de nuevo a Hermione, parecía tranquila, muy tranquila, le alegraba saber que su presencia no la alteraba como la ultima vez que se vieron. Y de esta manera el también se quedo dormido.

Sobre las 11 de la mañana una enfermera paso a la habitación para hacer algunas curas a la paciente, de este modo se despertaron los dos.

- Siento haberlos despertado.- dijo la enfermera.

- No pasa nada Arabella, ya es muy tarde.- le dijo Hermione.- No se como he podido dormir tanto.

- Será que estabas tranquila y te sentías protegida.- dijo con una sonrisilla traviesa Arabella mirando de reojo a Harry que aun tenia cara de dormido, Sirius le había contado toda la historia.

- Será eso.- dijo colorada la castaña mientras que también miraba al moreno.- ¿Qué tal tu cita con Sirius?- ahora fue el turno de la mujer de ponerse colorada.

- Bueno...bastante bien.

- Creo que eso significa que es mejor que bien.- se rió Hermione.

- Cuando salgas del hospital y andes por tu propio pie te lo contare.- la chantajeo la enfermera.

- Pero eso será dentro de mucho.- se quejo.

- Así te motivas y te esfuerzas mucho en la rehabilitación.

- Eso es chantaje.

- Lo se. Señor Potter,- llamo ahora a Harry la enfermera.- ¿le importaría salir de la habitación mientras que le cambio algunas vendas a Hermione?

- No, claro. Esperare fuera, así me tomo un café, creo que lo necesito.- contesto Harry.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, el moreno volvió a la habitación viendo que Arabella ya no estaba, y Hermione se encontraba en la butaca al lado de la ventana.

- ¿Ya se ha ido?- pregunto.- ¿Qué tiene con Sirius?

- Si. Tan solo me ha cambiado las vendas de las costillas, aunque dicen que misteriosamente ya están casi soldadas. Y la brecha cicatriza muy bien. Y lo de Sirius, no te extrañe que Arabella acabe convirtiéndose en tu madrina.

- Siempre has sido muy fuerte.

- En muchas cosas, en otras, siempre he sido muy débil.- volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana.

Harry la observo detenidamente, ahora era un buen momento para hacer caso a las palabras de Draco.

- Mione...

La joven levanto la cabeza, le encantaba como sonaba esa palabra en labios de Harry y más si era refiriéndose a ella.

- Echaba de menos que me llamases así.

- El otro día te lo dije y no te gusto demasiado.

- El otro día estaba exaltada aun por todo. Hoy ya estoy mas tranquila. Además, que la policía venga y te diga que han intentado matarme y que antes intentaron herirte a ti hace cambiar mucho.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué fuiste tu quien reviso los coches? Eso ya lo se.

- ¿Te lo dijo Draco?

- ¿Draco lo sabe? Vaya, y no me lo ha dicho, voy a tener que tirarle de las orejas.

- ¿Entonces como lo sabes?

- Es fácil. Después de nuestra pelea me diste a entender que me creías, que ya sabias que yo no había tenido la culpa de tu accidente. Además, solo se que hay una persona que sepa tanto de mecánica como yo, y ese eres tu, sabias donde buscar, y lo encontraste, se lo dijiste a la policía, y ya están buscando al culpable.

- ¿Ya no me odias?

- Nunca te he odiado, no podría Harry, seria imposible. Aunque se que tu estas aquí por obligación.

- No, no. Estoy aquí engañado, eso no te lo niego, pero por obligación nunca, quiero estar aquí. Quiero estar contigo, siempre.

Hermione le miro a los ojos. ¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¿Qué?- su voz se había ahogado en la garganta.

- Lo que has oído Mione, quiero estar contigo, siempre.- se agacho para estar a su misma altura y la cogió de las manos con firmeza pero con delicadeza, estas temblaban.- No tiembles, por favor. Me asustas.

- Lo siento.

- Lo que quiero decir es que...te amo. Es triste haberme dado cuenta después de todo esto, y te aseguro que no fue después de tu accidente que me di cuenta, fue después del mío. Me quede solo en el circuito pensando, y me dio miedo pensar que no te volvería a ver. Eres mi todo, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi apoyo, confió en ti por algo pongo mi vida en tus manos en cada carrera, eres mi todo, no puedo vivir sin ti. Y si no sientes lo mismo que yo, por lo menos déjame tenerte como antes, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y mi apoyo, pues yo seguiré poniendo mi vida en tus manos.

La miro fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que dejaban escapar lagrimas.

- Pero no llores Mione, me hace sentirme mal.- le dijo mientras con una mano le secaba las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Como pudo la joven se incorporo un poco en el asiento y con su brazo sano, aunque lleno aun de algunos moratones, lo paso por el cuello de Harry apegándola a ella como pudo.

- Yo también Harry. Yo también te amo, desde hace muchísimo tiempo.- dejo escapar aun más lagrimas, pero de felicidad.

El muchacho al escuchar esas palabras tan solo pudo abrazarla por la cintura, con temor de hacerla daño en sus costillas, pero no queriéndola dejarla marchar mas. Cuando se separaron se fundieron en un beso, el primero pero no el ultimo.

- ¿Y Ginny?- pregunto ella con un poco de desasosiego.

- Nada. Nunca fue nada comparada contigo.

- ¿Y el resto?

- Lo mismo.- le dijo mientras restregaba cariñosamente su nariz con la de ella.- Y tengo que decirte que tu tampoco te quedabas muy atrás en lista de ligues.

- Posiblemente.- rió divertida.- Pero como tu has dicho, nadie se comparaba contigo, por eso duraban tan poco.

Sin poderlo resistir mas, Harry la volvió a besar con mas ganas que antes si se podía. Hasta que la puerta volvió a molestar el momento.

- Ejem, ejem.- se escucho procedente de la entrada.- ¿Interrumpo algo?

La pareja se separo y ambos miraron hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Narcisa estaba en la puerta, elegantemente vestida, como siempre, y con una sonrisa feliz, por fin esos niños se daban cuenta de todo. Esperaba que no en mucho tiempo pudiese preparar dos bodas, la de su hijo con Luna y la de Harry y Hermione, que eran también como sus hijos.

- No...esto...- contestaron a la vez cada vez más rojos.

- Herms, mas vale que te tranquilices o dispararas el cardiograma y tendremos aquí a toda la plantilla del hospital.- bromeo la mujer.- Harry, creo que te están esperando.

- Cierto. Luego nos vemos Mione.- y le dio otro beso, ya uno mucho mas suave. Se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se paro a lado de Narcisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo y despedida.- Cuídamela Cissa.

- No te tienes que preocupar.- le contesto ella.

Harry bajo las escaleras, pero aun se sentía en una nube. Al llegar a la cafetería se encontró que estaban todos reunidos, Draco, Luna, Remus, Sirius, incluso Lucius estaba allí, incluso los dos policías con los que había hablado, Moody y Tonks.

- Hola.- saludo a todos recibiendo el mismo gesto.- ¿Qué tenemos que tratar?

- Tenemos a alguien que nos puede decir que es lo que paso tanto contigo como lo de Herms.- le dijo Sirius.

- ¿Quién?- pregunto ansioso.

- Antes de nada...¿qué ha pasado? ¿Me has hecho caso?- le pregunto Draco.

- Si. Hemos hablado y esta todo solucionado, incluso mejor que antes.- contesto el moreno con una sonrisa boba.

- ¡Por fin!- grito Luna atrayendo algunas miradas hacia ellos.- Me teníais de los nervios desde hace tiempo, a mi y a todos.- señalo la rubia al resto de los hombres que había en la mesa.

- Bueno, me alegro mucho por vosotros Harry, pero ahora es mas importante lo que tenemos que tratar.

- Tienes razón Remus, ¿quién es el que nos va a contar?- volvió a preguntar Harry.

- Hola.- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas, sonaba tímida y algo preocupado por lo que le pudiese pasar.

Harry se dio la vuelta pues esa voz le parecía muy conocida. Vio una cabellara roja, unos ojos azules que estaban llenos de remordimiento, y una cara llena de pecas.

- ¡Ronald!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Hola!!! Aqui de nuevo, que eso de tener vacaciones es bueno para la imaginacion, jajajaja.**

**¿Que os ha parecido el capitulo? No es gran cosa, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, pero he de decir que lo he escrito en una hora, muy poco tiempo comparado con lo que suelo ser yo, jajaja.**

**Un review por favor, un review para el escritor, que son gratis, un review por favor.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!!!**

**Intentare no tardar mucho, pero cuanto mas reviews, mas rapido, y no estoy haciendo ningun chantaje (que va :P)**

**Un besazo para todos lo que leeis el fic y otro besazo acompañado de un abrazo a los que me dais vuestros animos con un review!!!  
**


	9. Solo Contigo

_**Solo contigo**_

- Hola Potter.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto con aspereza el moreno.

Nadie dijo nada, Ronald Weasly se acerco hacia una silla vacía y se sentó tranquilamente, aunque en su mirada se podía ver algo de culpa, preocupación y remordimiento.

- ¿Vas a hablar?- pregunto de nuevo Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

- Harry,- le dijo Luna.- tranquilo, es mejor escuchar y después juzgar, que juzgar sin ni siquiera haber escuchado.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la mesa, tan solo se escuchaba el bullicio de otras mesas de la cafetería.

- Weasly, te cedemos la palabra.- le dijo Draco.

Ronald se quedo callado, como midiendo las palabras que iba a utilizar.

- Empezare por el principio- comenzó.- y espero que no me interrumpan hasta que termine...he dicho que nadie me interrumpa.- se dirigió específicamente a Harry quien había abierto la boca para decir algo, quien la volvió a cerrar.- He de decir que la culpa es mía, en un principio le dije a Ginny que hiciera algo al coche de Potter, para que le fuera mal la carrera de clasificación, que se parase el auto o que ni siquiera arrancase. El problema fue que eso no fue lo que hizo Ginny.- miro significativamente a Harry pidiendo perdón con la mirada.

- Me asuste,- siguió relatando el pelirrojo.- pero cuando vi a Potter salir y que no le había pasado nada respire tranquilo. Ginny me había dicho que aprovecharía eso, y no la entendí. La misma noche en la que tuviste el accidente,- se volvió a dirigir a Harry.- mi hermana llego feliz a mi habitación, no la entendía, se supone que esta enamorada de ti, entonces, ¿porqué estaba feliz del accidente?

- Por que discutí con Hermione delante de Ginevra, y Mione dijo que se iba.- recordó con pesar el moreno.

- Me lo imagine.- continuo Ronald.- Esa misma noche dijo algo de que ya estaba todo solucionado y no la entendí, pero sabia que algo tramaba. Al día siguiente me entere del accidente de Hermione. Me preocupe, sabéis de sobra que desde el primer momento me he sentido atraído por ella.- Harry gruño por lo bajo.- Pero también sabia que ella no era para mi. Pero lo mío con Hermione no era nada comparado con la obsesión de mi hermana con Harry.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?- pregunto Sirius.

- Que reconozco que yo soy el culpable del accidente de Harry, pero que mi hermana es quien hizo algo en contra de Hermione.

- Los frenos del coche de Hermione fueron cortados.- contesto Harry con rabia.

Ronald cerro los ojos y se tapo la cara con las manos.

- Lo siento.- se escucho decir de forma amortiguada.- Yo tenia que haberlo previsto, tenia que haber hecho algo, yo tenia...

- No te preocupes ya por eso.- le dijo Luna haciendo que el pelirrojo apartara sus manos de la cara y dejara ver sus ojos con lagrimas contenidas.- Herms esta cada vez mejor, hay que reconocer que el golpe fue muy fuerte, pero ella lo es mas. Tu no tuviste la culpa de su accidente. Aunque también hay que reconocer que si la tuviste con el de Harry.

- Yo...lo se. Y lo siento mucho. Acatare lo que me toca sin oponer resistencia.- dijo lo ultimo mirando a los dos policías que allí se encontraban.

Tanto Tonks como Moody se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron donde Ronald estaba aun sentado con la cabeza gacha. Pero una mano sujeto a la policía evitando que siguiera andando hacia su destino.

- No.- fue lo único que dijo Harry, que era quien detuvo la marcha de los policías.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Harry?- le pregunto Remus.

- Que no le van a detener.- todos se asombraron de sus palabras, pero el mas sorprendido fue el pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto con voz ahogada Ron.

- Porque yo no te voy a denunciar. Si no hay denuncia no hay porque detenerte.- le miro a los ojos.- Y ninguno lo va hacer.- miro al resto.

- Pero se ha entregado por voluntad propia.- dijo Moody.

- Puede ser, pero yo haré como si mi coche no hubiese sido saboteado, fue un error técnico, así que no hay cargos contra el, por lo tanto no lo denunciare.

- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo aun asombrado.

- Primero por que yo no tuve nada, no me paso nada, y además, tu no fuiste quien lo hizo y desde luego lo que paso no era lo que tu querías. Segundo, has ayudado, has testificado en contra de tu hermana quien ejecuto todo, pero no por mi, sino por Hermione, ella podía haber muerto, pero por suerte no es así. Y tercero...necesito un buen rival y he de reconocer que tu eres el mejor por el momento.- esto ultimo lo dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ronald al escuchar todo esto tan solo pudo dejar correr sus lagrimas con libertad y sin importarle quienes estaban a su alrededor se lanzo a abrazar a Harry.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias.- decía una y otra vez.

- Ya, ya.- le daba palmadas en la espalda.- No pasa nada. Tan solo te voy a pedir una cosa mas.- el pelirrojo le miro a los ojos.- ¿Dónde esta tu hermana? Ella no va a tener la misma suerte que tu. Lo siento.

- Es mi hermana, la quiero, pero también se que lo que hizo no esta bien y que es normal lo que va a pasar con ella. Ella se lo busco. Pero la verdad es que no se donde esta.- todos le miraron.- Es cierto. Después del accidente de Harry fue la ultima vez que la vi, no he vuelto a saber de ella en estos días. La he llamado y la he ido a buscar a casa de mis padres, pero nada, es como si hubiera desaparecido.

- Vamos, resumiéndolo todo...ha huido.- dijo Draco.

Nadie dijo nada más, todos se quedaron pensando. La culpable de todo había desaparecido, habría que buscarla. Y todos sabían que no pararían hasta encontrarla, en especial el moreno con ojos verdes.

- Bueno, Tonks, mejor será que nos vayamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer y cuanto menos tiempo perdamos mejor.- le dijo Moody a su compañera.

Esta tan solo asintió despidiéndose del resto, quienes se quedaron un poco mas allí sentados y sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que Luna, la única mujer que estaba en la mesa decidió levantarse.

- Creo que ya no podemos hacer mucho más, así que ya que aquí hay reunión de hombres y creo que sobro, mejor será que me vaya con Herms y Cissa, a ver a quien de todos vosotros podemos despellejar.- rió la rubia.

- ¿Estoy fuera de la matanza?- pregunto Sirius riéndose.

- No se, no se...puede que llame a Arabella para que se nos una. Ella nos podría contar muchas cosas de ti que nosotras tres no sabemos.- pico Luna.

- ¡Oye!- se quejo Sirius.

Así la joven salió por la puerta de la cafetería riéndose. NO lo había pensado seriamente, pero puede ser que si que avisara a Arabella para hablar, seria divertido.

De esta manera el resto se quedo en la mesa, aun sin saber que mas decir. Hasta que esta vez fue el turno del pelirrojo de levantarse.

- Esto...creo que yo también me voy. Tendría que decirle a mi madre todo para que luego no se lleve un mayor disgusto.

- Quédate un poco mas.- le dijo Harry.- Estoy seguro que después de que a Mione le cuente todo lo que tu nos has dicho ella también te aceptara. Así la ves, no creo que la importe mucho.- el pelirrojo se volvió a sentar con la cara igual de roja que su cabello.- Pero te digo una cosa,- le volvió a decir el moreno pero con mirada seria y que llegaba a asustar.- Mione, es mía, tu tan solo te vas acercar como conocido y puede que con el paso del tiempo como amigo, pero por el resto...ni lo pienses.

Tras esa revelación los otros cuatro hombres se echaron a reír, hasta Harry tras unos segundos rió también y Ron se tranquilizo un poco dejando traslucir una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Yo que tu muchacho le hacia caso, mas vale no enfadarle demasiado.- le aconsejo Lucius al pelirrojo.

- No...no te preocupes Potter, no voy hacer nada malo, yo he entendido todo, no quiero ir mas en tu contra...solo en las carreras y te juro que solo lo haré limpiamente.- contesto Ronald.

- Eso espero. Y no me llames Potter, mejor Harry, me siento más a gusto.

- De acuerdo.

Y así se pasaron un rato mas hablando de cosas mas triviales, aunque algunos de ellos aun tenían la preocupación de que pasaría con Ginevra y si la encontrarían. Esperaron un tiempo adecuado para dejar a las chicas libertad para, como había dicho Luna, despellejarlos entre ellas.

Luego se dirigieron a la habitación de Hermione. Cuando abrieron la puerta, y como la rubia había dicho, se encontraban las tres mujeres mas la enfermera, quienes no paraban de reírse a saber de que cosa.

- ¡Harry!- grito contenta Hermione al ver a su ahora novio en la puerta sonriéndola.

- Hola preciosa.- la dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la daba un beso en los labios que fue subiendo del tono a medida que iba sucediendo, hasta que unos abucheos se dejaron escuchar.

- Ya suéltala Harry, que aun no esta recuperada y a saber que consecuencias puede tener en ella que le suba tanto la tensión.- se burlo Draco.

- Aguafiestas.- refunfuño el moreno.

Hermione le dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry al ver quien se encontraba detrás de todos sus amigos.

- Ronald.- saludo secamente.- Gracias por tu visita, pero ¿me puedes decir que haces aquí?

- Yo...esto...pues...

- Tranquila Mione, te tenemos que contar unas cuantas cosas.- le tranquilizo Harry.

- Nosotros mejor nos vamos.- sugirió Remus.

- Si será lo mejor.- apoyo Lucius.

- Mañana nos vemos pequeña.- se despidió Sirius dándole un beso en la frente.

- Mañana seguimos hablando Herms.- le dijo ahora Luna, mientras salía por la puerta junto con Narcisa.

De esta manera todos se fueron dejando solos en la habitación a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Me vais a contar?- pregunto curiosa la muchacha.

- Pues veras...

Y de este modo entre Harry y un tímido Ron le fueron contando todo lo que el pelirrojo les había contado al resto un rato antes. Cuando terminaron ambos se quedaron mirándola esperando ver su reacción, la cual fue un golpe en el hombro al pelirrojo.

- ¡Auch! ¿Y eso?- pregunto sobándose la zona dañada.

- Eso por querer hacer lo que quisiste en contra de Harry.- le contesto con semblante enfadado.

- Yo no quería que se estrellase.- se defendió el otro.

- Lo se, y te creo. Pero si querías que perdiese puestos, cosa que conseguiste, por lo que el golpe te lo mereces de todas maneras.

- Acepto el golpe sin decir nada a mi favor.- se resigno Ron bajando la mirada.

- Y sobre lo otro...Gracias.- contesto la chica de nuevo mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.- Se que tiene que ser difícil para ti todo esto, es tu hermana, pero sinceramente, yo no puedo perdonarla jamás.

- Lo se, y no se si yo la llegare a perdonar completamente algún día...el día que salga de la cárcel, pues se que en cuanto se la encuentre, ahí será donde viva durante una buena temporada.

Ninguno dijo nada ante eso, no sabían como sobrellevarlo.

- Bueno, ahora si.- hablo de nuevo Ron.- Mejor será que me vaya a hablar con mi madre. Se que ella quiere mucho a Ginny, pero también se que no hará nada en su favor y que si puede ayudarnos lo hará. Siempre ha sido una mujer muy justa.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación después de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, dejando a la nueva pareja sola de nuevo.

- ¿Qué tal estas?- pregunto él.

- Bien, cada vez me duelen menos las heridas.

- Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso, pero no me refería a tu estado físico.

- No lo se.- suspiro la castaña.- Todo ha sido muy rápido, un día estamos sanos y salvos y al otro estoy en el hospital a causa de los celos de una loca psicópata. Es difícil de digerir ¿sabes?

- Me lo imagino, y no sabes como lo siento el que esos celos de esa loca psicópata, como tu dices, se a causa de mi persona.

- Tu no tienes nada que lamentar. No tienes que pedir perdón sobre nada. Atraes a las locas psicópatas, pero no te lo propones.

- ¿Tu eres otra loca psicópata?- pregunto divertido.

- Mmm... no. Yo solo me califico en lo de loca, no creo que sea una psicópata.- bromeo también ella.

- Me alegro. Me gustan muchísimo las locas.- y dicho esto se acerco a ella y la volvió a besar. Se había vuelto adicto a sus labios.

- ¿Estaremos juntos?- pregunto ella una vez que se separaron.

- Siempre.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Con mi vida.

- Y si...

- Mione, quiero estar contigo para la eternidad, solo contigo. Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.- sonrió ella. Y volvieron a besarse.

Esa noche el moreno se quedo dormido junto a su amada en la misma cama del hospital. Arabella se acerco a ver que tal estaba su paciente, pero sonriendo volvió a cerrar la puerta tras ver las sonrisas que los dos jóvenes tenían en sus rostros mientras dormían, una bajo las sabanas y el otro sobre estas pero rodeando el frágil cuerpo que estaba a su lado. Por una vez, se saltaría las normas y dejaría que ambos fueran felices.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar el fic, pero es que se me habia roto el teclado, y sin el pues es dificil, muy dificil escribir en el ordenador, jajaja. El teclado de Windows es realmente malo y penoso para escribir.**

**He de decir que no se si os mereceis este capitulo pues solo he recibido un review en el ultimo capitulo...(gracias relenna) Pero soy buena persona... Y si no os gusta la historia decidmelo, aunque no os preocupeis, ya solo queda un capitulo y me centrare en otra en la que ya tengo una ligera idea de que va a ir.**

**Asi que os pido reviews, por favor, please, s'il vous plait, o en cualquier idioma que hableis (solo pongo esos por que ya que estoy estudiando ingles y frances...)**

**Un saludo para todos y un besazo para los que dejais un review!!!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!!!  
**


	10. Epilogo

_**Epílogo**_

Hermione se encontraba esperando, ya vestida con su ropa y no con el incomodo pijama del hospital, sentada sobre la cama. Hoy podría salir de hay, todo iba bien, quitando que tendría que estar en silla de ruedas hasta que su pierna se curase completamente.

Esperaba que alguien viniese a buscarla, pero suponiendo que hoy era la carrera seguramente todos estarían preparándolo necesario para que Harry superase todos los puestos necesarios para acabar en primer lugar, o por lo menos en buena posición.

Arabella apareció en la habitación, vestida de calle.

- ¿Nos vamos Hermione?

- ¿Vienes tu a recogerme?- pregunto curiosa.

- Si, Sirius me llamo para decirme que no había podido venir ninguno y si no me importaba a mi llevarte a tu casa.

- Gracias por la molestias.

- No es ninguna molestia.

Arabella la ayudo a sentarse en la silla de ruedas y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, los papeles ya estaba firmados. Al llegar al vestíbulo del hospital, la enfermera la dejo allí con la excusa de que tenia que recoger antes unas cosas.

Hermione se quedo allí, de todas maneras no había muchas formas de irse, y menos corriendo. Se rió por su propia broma e intento esperar a su acompañante mientras observaba a las personas que entraban y salían por la puerta, hasta que un aroma a rosas llego hasta ella. Intento darse la vuelta pero era muy complicado en su situación, por lo que intento volver la cabeza. Un hermosos ramo de rosas blancas, igual que el que había encontrado en su habitación cuando había despertado, le cortaba la visión.

- Me alegro que puedas salir de aquí.- le dijo una voz tras las flores.

- ¿Harry?

- Veo que siempre me reconocerás.

- Para toda la eternidad.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso.- el moreno se acerco a ella y la beso.- Toma, es de suponerse que son para ti.

- Gracias.- contesto Hermione mientras recogía el ramo y lo acercaba a su nariz para olerlas mejor.

- Tengo algo más para ti.- Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una cadena con una H como colgante.- Te olvidaste esto en el hotel.- le dijo mientras apartaba el pelo y se lo ponía.

- Mi colgante...- contesto la joven con lagrimas en los ojos.- No sabia si lo había perdido en el accidente.

- Estaba en tu habitación, te lo habías quitado.

- Cierto, no quiero que se me rompa en el taller.

- Pues durante una buena temporada no quiero que deje de tocar tu piel, fue lo primero que te regale.

- Por eso le tengo tanto cariño.

Harry no supo que mas decir, lo que quería expresar era imposible hacerlo con palabras así que se arrodillo en el suelo delante de ella y la volvió a besar.

- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto el.

- Pero tu tienes la carrera, tienes que ganar...me lo debes.- contesto ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Y lo haré, siempre que tu estés para verme.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que te vienes conmigo a circuito.- empezó a arrastrar la silla hasta la salida del hospital.

- Pero Arabella...

- Arabella ya esta en camino del circuito. Quería darte una sorpresa.

- Y lo has conseguido.

- Lo se, y me encanta que te haya gustado.- Harry la cogió en brazos con cuidado y regalándole otro beso la metió dentro del coche, en el lugar del acompañante.

Después de ponerle el cinturón de seguridad se dirigió a la silla y la guardo en el maletero. Luego se subió el y ambos se dirigieron hacia el circuito, quedaba apenas una hora para que comenzase la carrera.

Al llegar a la puerta del circuito Draco les estaba esperando.

- Vamos Harry, tienes que ir a prepararte, yo me ocupare de ella.- tras la mirada de Harry Draco siguió hablando.- La cuidare bien, te lo prometo.

Harry sonrió, lanzo las llaves a su amigo y salió corriendo hacia el interior.

- Vamos Herms.- le dijo el rubio mientras la cogía en brazos después de haber sacado la silla para sentarla en ella.- Tenemos que ponerte en una buena posición para que veas todo.

- Gracias Draco.

- No hay que dármelas, ya lo sabes, lo hago con gusto.

Así ambos se dirigieron también hacia el interior del circuito, llegando a la sala destinada para la escudería, donde había unos grandes vitrales que permitían ver todo lo que iba a pasar.

Al entrar una salva de aplauso se dejo escuchar, Hermione se asusto al principio, pero al ver quien estaba allí dentro tan solo sonrió, llorando de felicidad.

Allí estaban sus padres, Sirius, Arabella, Remus, Narcisa, Lucius, Bellatrix y Luna, quien se tiro hacia ella para abrazarla, al igual que sus padres, después siguieron el resto.

- Toma, alguien dejo esto para ti.- le dijo Narcisa dándole otro ramo de flores, estas era muy coloridas y de gran variedad. Leyó la nota que venia con ellas.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Me alegro de que estés bien, no sabes lo que me arrepiento, pero a la vez me encuentro bien conmigo mismo al saber que te recuperas perfectamente. Ayude a encontrar a mi hermana, seguramente Potter no te lo ha dicho, pero fue detenida ayer en el aeropuerto, huía. Me entristeció verla de ese modo, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí aliviado, se estaba haciendo justicia._

_También decirte que aunque se que tu novio hará lo posible por ganar yo no le voy a dejárselo tan fácil. Soy competitivo, pero también se que lo mejor es serlo de forma limpia, por eso te prometo que no haré nada malo._

_Luego nos veremos, disfruta de la carrera._

_Un beso:_

Ron

Hermione volvió a llorar, había encontrado un nuevo amigo, y ya estaba mas tranquila, ya no temía por nada, Ginevra estaba detenida.

Después de leer la nota y apreciar el detalle de las flores, se puso a hablar con el resto, quienes le contaron con lujo de detalles como había sido todo lo relacionado con Ginevra.

Al final la carrera comenzó, saliendo Harry en ultimo lugar, pero la salida fue tan buena para el que en pocos segundos se coloco en mitad de la clasificación, haciendo que todos sus amigos saltaran de alegría, o casi todos, alguna no podía, así paso el tiempo y las vueltas, Harry iba recuperando posiciones, hasta que en las ultimas 3 vueltas se puso justo detrás de Ronald, quien iba el primero desde un comienzo. A poco mas de media vuelta, Harry se adelanto quedando por muy poco delante de su compañero, llegando así a la meta.

Gano Harry por tan solo el morro del coche, quedando Ron en segunda posición por centímetros.

Hermione lloraba como nunca. Estaba feliz estaba dichosa, estaba...no sabia ni como estaba...¡¡¡eufórica!!! Si hubiera podido habría salido corriendo hacia Harry para felicitarle como se debía, pero la maldita pierna se lo impedía.

Luna salió corriendo, después de esa carrera asombrosa la prensa estaría como carroñeros para ser los primeros en sacar la noticia, y ese era el trabajo de ella, hablarles y representar la escudería y a Harry ante los medios de comunicación.

Sirius, emocionado, cogió a Hermione en brazos y salió de la sala corriendo hacia donde el coche de su ahijado estaría ya aparcado. Hermione se agarraba a el como si la vida le fuese en ello, no le apetecía volver al hospital por una caída tonta.

Al llegar hasta donde los coches y sus pilotos estaba, vio a Harry saludando y siendo felicitado por Ronald, quien con una sonrisa de resignación le daba la enhorabuena.

Al darse el moreno la vuelta y verla en brazos de su padrino se acerco corriendo hacia ella. Sirius la dejo en el suelo, apoyada en su pie sano, esperando a que Harry llegara hasta ella.

- ¡Lo conseguiste!- le grito ella mientras le abrazaba, siendo correspondida de la misma forma.

- Mione, gane, gane.- le dijo mientras la elevaba un poco del suelo.- Cásate conmigo.- la dijo sin soltarla, en su oído.

Hermione se quedo quieta, ¿había oído bien? ¿La pedía que se casase con el? ¿Cómo podría denegar la oferta?

- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Me casare contigo cuando tu quieras!- fue su respuesta.

El más feliz aun dio vueltas con ella cargada, riendo como un niño. Todos sus amigos, incluyendo ya a Ron vitorearon a la pareja felices. Pero una colleja detuvo el énfasis de Draco.

- ¡Mama! ¿Por qué me has dado?

- Para que aprendas.- le dijo su madre mirándole fijamente.

- Cissa, tu hijo ya ha aprendido.- contesto Luna quien se acercaba a ellos después de decir una pocas palabras a la prensa. Mostró su mano enseñando un anillo de bodas.- Lo hizo anoche.

- ¡Por fin!. Dijo Narcisa mientras se acercaba a su futura nuera y la abrazaba.

- ¿Y a mi no me vas a decir nada?- pregunto Draco mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada por su madre.

- Te tardaste demasiado.- le contesto la mujer haciendo reír a todos.

Ahora había dos bodas que planear, y mucho tiempo para vivir.

**Aqui de nuevo. Siento la tardanza, pero he tenido que hacer varios trabajos y hoy me toca exponer uno...no se como me saldra...**

**Aqui el final de esta historia, no estoy muy feliz con ella, y por lo que veo vosotros tampoco, espero que la siguiente os guste mas, ya la tengo algunos capitulos escritos y espero no tardar mucho en subirla, pero no quiero que pase tanto tiempo de un capitulo ha otro como en esta, o en otra que la tengo un poco abandonada la verdad...asique cuando tenga unos 5 capitulos escritos comenzare a subirla.**

**Espero que me digais que os ha parecido el final, ok?**

**Y para terminar mi parrafada final de esta historia quiero dedicarselo a todos los que me dejais reviews y que le habeis dado una oportunidad para leerla. En especial a mi amiga Raquel, quien aunque no esta registrada en la pagina ha leido todas mis historias y siempre me ha dado su opinion...Te quiero muchisimo enana!!!!**

**Hasta la proxima. **

**Un besazo!!!  
**


End file.
